Harry Potter: The Seventh Element
by WriterPON3
Summary: Celestia's daughter was taken from her by Discord and sent to the Wizard world. She lived her life as Lily Evans. Her son, Harry, was sent back to Equestria by her secret plan when Voldemort tried to Destroy him. Harry is raised by the Apple family in the humble town of Ponyville...CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Rewritten)**

**500 Years BNMM (Before Nightmare Moon)**

"Discord!" Celestia shouted as she continuously zapped creatures left and right out of existance. **"WHERE IS SHE!" **

"Why whatever do you mean Celly?" Said the mischevious Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos.

"**"Though know damned well who!" **Celestia yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice. "**"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! WHAT HAST THOU DONE WITH LILIANA VILE SNAKE!" **

"Draconequese dear Celly. Draconequese. And no need for the Royal Canterlot Voice. She's perfectly safe...inanalternatedimension." He said this very fast. "Hello Lulu." He said to the dark colored Alicorn behind him.

**"WHAT HAST THOU DONE WITH MY NIECE VILE CREATURE?!" **Luna demanded.

"Boy you two sure love using the Voice today." Discord laughed. "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. Not one hair on her mane nor tail has been harmed. But you will never see her again. Of that I am sure. And what's with calling me Vile? I'm not Vile. I just love spreading Chaos. By the way did you know Vile is an anagram of Evil? And also a Homonym. Oh language is fun." He said eagerly as he floated on a chocolate covered cotton candy cloud.. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat more but I have Chaos to wreak!" He was about to leave when he felt three different sparks of magic surrounding him.

"The Elements of Harmony!" He said in terror. "No. No. NO!"

The Elements struck Discord. He fell to the earth and began to turn to stone.

"I will return." He said darkly to Luna and Celestia. "And nothing will be safe. NOTHING!" He groaned in pain as the stone crept onto his face and froze it in place.

Celestia wailed mournfully as Luna held her in a comforting manner while Equestria returned to normal and the ponizens all across Equestria cheered. Not knowing that their Crown Princess was gone...

**1981 Godric's Hollow...**

"Not Harry, please not Harry!" Lilana, known to friends and family as Lily, begged with the Dark Lord Voldemort who stared her down pitilessly.

"Stand aside I say." The evil man ordered. The now human Alicorn refused to obey.

Bastard doesn't know I have a backup plan. Liliana said in her mind as she played her part. Harry will be perfectly safe...in Equestria. Hopefully he will be sent to mother. Mother, I wish I could have come back too...

"Please have mercy!" She pleaded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted and Liliana crumbled to the floor like a stringless puppet.

Voldemort stared at the infant he was about to destroy. Such a pity. He felt great potential from this boy.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A snake faced wizard shouted as he fully intended to end the life of this particular infant. Harry James Potter. He had been obssessed with finding this child ever since Severus had told him of the Prophecy given to Dumbledore by Sybil Trewlaney. But somethings wrong...His curse is hovering in front of the boy!

**BOOM! **

With a flash of pink energy, Harry James Potter vanished from Earth.

**Equestria. Apple Acres, Ponyville...Dusk...**

Applejack Apple phwewed as she finished bucking the last barrel of apples from the last tree of the day. The mare had been working all day alongside her older brother Big Macintosh and was exhausted.

**FLASH**

A flash of pink energy appeared on the farm.

"Wha' th' hay?" Applejack asked outloud with genuine curiosity. She took off at a run toward the energy burst and ignored Granny Smith who had called her in for dinner. It was at the edge of their property. She came to halt at a basket. And gasped.

In the basket was a blue pony infant with pegasus wings and a horn. An Alicorn! He was blue with a messy black mane and had the most beautiful green eyes.

She saw a note.

**To Who It May Concern**

**This is my son. His name is Harry. Please take good care of him and give him a loving home. **

**Liliana**

Applejack was confused. How could this adorable infant not be Equestrian by birth? She cooed at him as he tried to grab her nose with his hoofs. His basket had a name plate.

"My name is Harry."

She had already fallen in love with the infant. She picked up the basket in her mouth and went back to the farmhouse. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh curiously looking into the basket as she came inside and seeing the baby Alicorn...

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes I rewrote the first chapter. To fit my new plot. Harry is indeed the grandson of Celestia. The old plot...just didn't make much sense. But after writing out chapter 3 I finally got what I thought was a good plot in my head. I hope everyone enjoyed the new Chapter 1.**

**Btw, I'm pretty sure that words that mean the same thing are Homonyms. But I could be wrong. If I am please tell me. And I hope I portrayed Discord pretty well. **

**And I did change Harry's look. I changed it to fit the Harry described in my second MLP crossover Harry Sparkle. **

**Please Leave A Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to give this a shot since I found transcripts for the episodes on the FIM wiki. By the way, did you know HUB is playing the same episodes repeatedly all week? WTH? Anyway there's a couple of changes. **

**Harry is no longer the same age as Applebloom. He's about two years younger but still in the same class as the CMC. **

**Harry's Alicorn form is hidden by a spell that an elderly, kind unicorn put over him. **

**Check my profile for my UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER**

**Chapter 2: Friendship is Magic Part 1**

"Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria, there where two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the elder used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon and the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through the beautiful night she created for them. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into the wicked mare of darkness. Nightmare Moon. She vowed one day that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Ponydom: The Elements of Harmony. Though incomplete, missing only one, a mysterious Seventh Element, the older sister used the six Elements in her possession to defeat her younger sister and banish her to the moon. The older sister took on responsibility for both the sun and the moon...

"And Harmony has been maintained in Equestria evr' since." Finished Applejack to a young colt. He was small, blue colored and had a messy black mane. And green eyes adults said looked into their very souls. Her son. Harry Trotter. She had changed the last name on the basket to fit a last name one might find on Equesria. He was the light of her life. She looked down at the six year old colt and smiled. He was asleep already. Doing housework with Granny Smith wore him out. It wasn't much, but he was too little to work out in the fields yet. So he did household chores with Granny Smith while the rest of the Apple family tended to their farm. He often ran errands for her as well. Ponyville was one of the safest towns in the country so there was no worried he would be ponienapped. At least, as long as his condition was kept secret. See, he wan't just a regular unicorn. He had WINGS! He was an Alicorn like Princess Celestia. And while she was sure the Princess would never hurt th' little one, she would fight flat tooth and hoof to keep him. One of the older unicorns in town had been kind enough to hid Harry's wings so they blended into his body with a handy hiding spell.

"Goo'night sugarcube." Applejack whispered to the young colt. Giving him a quick kiss on his scar which made his ears twitch. She pulled his blanket over him and left their attic room.

"Let the skyfall. Let it crumble..." She heard coming from downstairs along with the sounds of dishes being done. "We will stand tall and face it all together at Skyfall."

"I thought I told Applebloom not to go see Skyfall. Or any James Hoof movies for that matter." Applejack said in confusion.

Applejack was a big James Hoof fan. Applejack could blame their big brother Big Macintosh for that. He gave her the books he never got to reading and she loved them. She had read all of them at least twenty times and seen every movie. Much to Applejack's dismay. She thought those movies where too violent for fillies. Not to mention the scenes too young for foals under eighteen. Like when Hoof seduces the mares..

"Applebloom!" She snapped at the younger mare who eeped and turned suddenly. "Did you go see Skyfall?"

"No Applejack. I heard the song on...the radio! Yeah that's it, the radio!"

Applejack wouldn't be fooled that easily. She had seen the movie to see if Applebloom could see this one. "Wasn' James and M's wedding the prettiest wedding you'd evr' seen?"

"What? M and James didn't get married! M died!" Then she realised what she just said. "Oops." She layed her ears back and grinned cheekily.

"Yer grounded." Applejack said. "No Clubhouse for a month."

"Worth it." Applebloom said perkily before turning right back to the dishes.

"In your loving arms hm hm me from harm. Put your head in my hand and let the Skyfaaalll." Applejack sighed, shook her head and left her little sister to her dishes.

After overseeing all the evening chores, Applejack went back up to the attic she shared with her son and curled up in her own bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**The scene with Skyfall just popped in my head while listening to Skyfall's theme. It kicks ass! Much better than Die Another Day! While I haven't seen Skyfall yet, I looked it up on Wikipedia. **

**I tried other words with James name and it diddn't work out. So James Hoof he is ^^ He is a suave black colored Stallion with a dark colored mane and a cutie mark of hmm...I can't think of one. What should Jame's Hoof's cutie mark be? It can't be 007. And I don't think they have pistols on Equestria...**

**Please Leave A Review!**

Please Leave A Review..


	3. Chapter 3: Mare In The Moon Part 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been coming up with ideas for trying to involve Harry in certain episodes. For instance, Apple Family Reunion will be about Harry's introduction to the rest of the Apple Family and his insecurities that they will not accept him because he is an alicorn (unicorn publically.) The reunion will be every 3 years instead of every 100 moons so when they are here for FIM Parts 1 and 2 is the 3 year mark. Applejack hid Harry when he was a baby and Applebloom was 2 and when he was 5 he was in Manehattan with Big Macintosh closing a land deal. **

**A little bit about Harry's life in Ponyville...**

**Harry goes to school with Applebloom and the CMC and the rest of their class (Including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon unfortunately) and is friends with most of the class. Occasionally hanging out with all of them at different times. Including Snips and Snails. He usually bails them out of trouble they've gotten themselves in. **

**Because of Harry's normally gentle nature most of their class is protective of their youngest classmate. Yes, even Snips and Snails. Their not bad ponies, just not very bright. **

**Featherweight and Shady Daze are his best friends. Shady Daze is the Earth Pony foal who ran the presses in Ponyville Confidential and was promoted to staff photographer at the end when Featherweight was named the new Editor-In-Chief. **

**Chapter 3: Friendship Is Magic Part 2**

It was the day before the Summer Sun Celebration. A purple unicorn and a baby dragon where making their way to Sweet Apple Acres to be sure everything was in order.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack shouted as she took off at a run at a full apple tree. THUD. She swung her back legs to the tree and all the apples fell in the baskets surrounding it. But for some reason, one of the baskets was over full.

"Wha' the hay?" The orange Earth Pony scratched her head for a moment before walking up to it. In the shadowy part of the pile, two green eyes blinked up at her before a young colt's head came up with a yawn.

"Momma couldn't you have woken me up by shaking me?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes before jumping out of the apple bin.

"Sorry sugarcube, that's what ya get fer napin' in the apple bins when yer uncle Macintosh takes 'em out to the trees." She ruffled his mane with her hooves. "Now go help Granny Smith with dinner.

"Yes Momma." The secret Alicorn yawned and trotted off to their house. Just as the purple unicorn and baby dragon came onto the property.

"Okay, it says here a pony called Applejack is in charge of the catering." The mare read from a checklist. She heard a "Yeehaw!" And saw An orange Earth Pony running towards another tree and swinging her back legs at it bucking it. Apples fell in bins surrounding the trees. Twilight sighed. "Let's get this over with.' She trotted up to the Earth Pony mare. "Good afternoon, I'm Twilight Sparkle-"

"Well Howdy-doo Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your aquaintance. We here at Sweet Apple Acres love to make new friends."

"Friends?" Twilight shock asked. "Actually I-"

"So what can I do ya for?" The orange mare asked kindly.

Twilight cleared her throat before speaking. "I come here from Canterlot to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And I'm looking for a pony called Applejack.

"That's me. Good ol' reliable Applejack." Applejack introduced herself.

"And your in charge of the catering?"

"Yep. We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample a bit?"

Twilight's stomach grumbled quietly. "Well as long as it doesn't take long."

Applejack got out a triangle. And rang it loudly. "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" She shouted loudly.

Soon Twilight and Spike found themselves at a picnic table surrounded by Earth Ponies. And a unicorn?

"Now why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Uh, thanks but I really need to get going and-"

But Applejack had already started. "This here's Apple Fritter." And a mare brought Twilight the food of her namesake. "This is Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp," She took a deep breath before continuing as Twilight sampled the delicious apple based treats. "Big Macintosh," A large, red sltallion held up an apple, "Apple Bloom," She pointed to a Filly who was slightly larger than the unocorn in the crowd. "Granny Smith, yo Granny Smith! Wake up! We got guests!"

The elderly mare grunted awake. "What's that? Soup's on? I'm a comin'." She got up and headed over to a large, floating pot. held in the air by the small unicorn with a messy, black colored mane and tail and a blue coat who apparently was practicing magic already.

"And this here's mah son. Harry."

"Son? But he's a-"

"Adopted." Applejack whispered.

"Oh. Right." Twilight felt stupid for not realizing. "Well I see the food situation's under control. So We'll just be going now."

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" The little filly called Applebloom asked.

"Sorry, but we have a lot to do so..."

All the Apple family let out a disappointed "Aww."

Suddenly her stomach grumbled. "Okay."

Then the family cheered. They loved to have guests.

About two hours later Twilight and Spike where walking the streets of Ponyville. Spike patted his tummy. "Food's all taken care of. Next comes the weather."

They heard little hooves trotting. And the little unicorn colt from Sweet Apple Acres came up. "Momma said I could walk you through town. I got somethin' to pick up at Miss Rarity's anyway and she's in charge of the decorations."

"He's right." Spike said, checking the list. "A unicorn called Rarity is in charge of the decorating this year.

"Besides, Spike broke my pie eating record. Two whole pies." He and Spike playfully glared at each other. Twilight rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Okay, you can tag along." Twilight said to the younger unicorn. She felt something odd with his magic. Like something was being hidden. "But we're going to check on the weather pony first."

"That'd be Rainbow Dash." Harry said. "But it looks like she's been practicing for the Wonderbolts again." He said as he noticed the clouds in the sky.

"Right again." Spike said checking the list. "A Pegasi called Rainbow Dash is supposed to be keeping the clouds away.

"Well she's obviously not doing a very good-"

WHAM Twilight, Harry and Spike where slammed into a mud puddle by a Rainbow Colored blur.

"Uh, 'scuse me?." The Rainbow maned pony laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Little guy. New Pony. Hang on, I'll get ya cleaned up."

"Twilight and Spike groaned before There was suddenly a rain cloud over all three of them. They where suddenly soaked.

"Oops." The pegasi laughed sheepishly again. "Guess I overdid it a little bit. Um...uh," She looked over at the foal and mare who where drenched. "I know, how about this? My very own, patented Rain-Blow Dry!".

And suddenly The three where swept up in a rainbow colored tornado. In ten seconds the tornado stopped. She suddenly went into a fit of laughter. Her "Blow Dry" left Harry and Twilight's mane and tails all puffy. "Sorry." She laughed again.

"I'm guessing your Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"The one and only." Rainbow Dash said proudly."Why you heard of me?"

"Nope. I _heard_ you where supposed to keep the sky clear. I'm Twilight Sparkle. The Princess sent me to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it in a snap after I'm done practicing."

"For what?" Twilight asked forgetting about what Harry told her earlier.

"The Wonderbolts! Their gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

"The _Wonderbolts_?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." The Rainbow maned pegasi said proudly.

"The GREATEST flyers in Equestria? I'd hardly think they would accept a pegasi who couldn't keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said in an insulted tone. "I'd never leave Ponyville hanging! I could get this sky clear in ten seconds flat!"

"Prove it." Twilight dared her.

"Nice." Harry winked up at Twilight and gave her a elbow nudge. "When Miss Dash gets prideful she gets back on her tasks."

"See?" Rainbow Dash came back as fast as 10 seconds. "Ten seconds flat. I told you I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'." She got a look at the bewildered Twilight. Then laughed again. "You should see the look on your face. Your a neat pony Twilight. Hope we get to hang out some more." She zoomed off with a RainBoom.

"Wow. She's amazing!" Spike said in awe.

"Rrgh" Twilight grunted. Harry giggled as he started toward Castle Boutique.

"Wait! Its kinda pretty once you get used to it!" Spike protested as the two ponies wandered off.

"Decorations." Spike checked the box on the list. Then got a good look at Rarity. "Beautiful."

"Yes." Twilight agreed as she got a look at the decorations. "The decor is coming along quite nicely. This oughta be quick." Then noticed Spikes behavior. "Spike?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry. Miss Rarity's used to stallions willing to eat right off her hooves." Harry told Twilight. "She's got lotsa suitors in town. But she wants Sweetie Belle to grow up before considering marriage."

A white coated mare with a blue mane and tail was levitating various decor to her. "No. No. Oh goodness no."

Harry walked right up to her. "Hi Miss Rarity."

"Hello Harry. I've got your saddlebag right...OH MY HEAVENS YOUR MANE!" She dropped the decorations at the horror show that was Harry's and Twilight's manes.

"Two words. Rainbow Dash." Harry said with an irritated voice. "Please can you just fix it back to normal?"

"Of course darling. Coming right up." She got out a brush, blow dryer and comb and went to work on Harry's mane and tail. Soon it was normal again. "There we are. Good as new."

"Thank you."

"No trouble. I wouldn't send you back to Applejack like that, she'd skin me alive."

"Momma would probably just laugh her flank off." Harry protested. "Auntie Applebloom too."

"Language." Rarity scolded. "Now, I've fixed your saddlebag. And enchanted it with an Unbreakable Expansion Charm. Meaning that no matter how many things you put in your saddlebag, it won't burst again. I've also fixed it with a charm that will make it stay the same size it is now and a Featherweight Charm."

"Wow! Thank you Miss Rarity!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wait, how'd he break it in the first place?" Twilight questioned.

"Too many heavy books from the school library." Rarity said simply. "He's been studying magic for a year now. Reading anything he can get his hooves on. Speaking of which, here's a little number that could lighten Granny Smith's workload." She levitated him a copy of Household Cleaning Charms. Right into his Saddlebag which didn't expand like she promised.

"Thank you Miss Rarity." Harry's face lit up.

"And Sweetie Belle called an emergency meeting of the CMC. There all upstairs now."

"Thank you Miss Rarity." Harry started upstairs. "Hope we can hang out again Spike!" He called back down and Spike waved bye.

"Wait!" Twilight said. "What about payment?"

"Oh I don't charge for little things like a ripped Saddlebag. And the extras are simple charms I could do in my sleep. Now, about your mane..."

**Two hours later...**

"Emeralds! What was I thinking! Let me get you some rubies!"

"Quick!" Twilight pleaded with the baby dragon assisstant. "Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" The two ran out of Castle Boutique.

The meeting with Fluttershy went by pretty smoothly even though the shy pegasi mare barely spoke to her. Then she saw Spike.

"Ooh! A baby dragon!" She said excitedly.

She then followed them back to the library while Spike told her his life story. "Well I started out as this cute little purple and green egg..."

They reached the library at night fall. "And that's the story of my life until now. Well...except for today. Ooh! Do you wanna hear about today?"

Spike grunted as Twilight bounced him roughly and he had to hold on.

"Aww wook at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his own bawance."

"Poor thing." Fluttershy said kindly. "You simply must get into bed..."

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" Twilight said and rudely slammed the door into Fluttershy's face.

"Rude much?" Spike asked.

"Sorry Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming. And we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy ponies_ trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's that light?" She flicked the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony in the room said. Even Harry was there next to Applejack. Suddenly a crazy pink ponie called Pinkie Pie went on one of her usual rants about how Twilight was new and if she was new then Pinkie didn't know her because she knew _EVERYPONY_ in Ponyville.

"Ooh, hot sauce." Spike said as he grabbed a bottle and a plate of muffins. After he poured hot sauce all over every muffin on his plate Pinkie took one and nummed it down.

"What?" She asked to everypony who stared. "Its good."

Several hours later, Twilight was in her new room and the library was bursting with disco music and the sounds of partying.

"Hey Twilight, Pinkie Pie's starting "Pin the tail on the pony." Wanna play?" Spike asked as he waddled in with a lamp shade over his head,

"NO! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_!" Do you know what time it is?" The sleep deprived mare demanded.

"Its the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun!" Spike said as if that explained everything away to her. "You really should lighten up Twilight, its a party!" Spike waddled back out into the mass of partying ponies.

"Lighten up Twilight, its a party." Twilight mocked her beloved assisstant. "Ugh, and here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous "friend making" has kept me from itl" _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid her in her escape and she will bring about everlasting night._ "I hope the Princess is right and its just an old poniestale..." Twilight said with concern.

"Twilight come on!" Spike said eagerly. "Its time to watch the sunrise!" And everypony left the library eager to see their princess raise the sun.

The entire town of Ponyville gathered at the center of the Celebratino at Mayor Mare's home.

"Are you excited?" Pinkie Pie asked Twilight. "Cause I'm excited." She bounced. "I've never been so excited-well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went," She took a deep gasp, "but I mean really, who can top that?"

Mayor Mare walked onto her balcony to begin her speech. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyvillle, it is my great honor to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration."

The ponizens of Ponyville all cheered.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equstria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds.

"Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare said in panic.

The ponizens began chattering quietly and nervously. Then the Mayor came back out.

"This can't be good." Twilight said to Spike.

"Remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "Is she hiding!"

"She's _gone_!" Rarity explained to her friend.

The Ponies all gasped as a very different alicorn came onto the balcony and Mayor Mare backed away in fright. This pony was just as big as Celestia. But dark and forboding.

"Oh no...Nightmare Moon." Twilight gasped.

"Oh my beloved subjects." Nightmare Moon began as she looked out into the crowd. Lingering on a young unicorn with a black mane and blue coat. "Its been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?" Rainbow Dash demanded fluttering in the air ready to attack before Applejack pulled her down .

"Woah nelly."

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" The evil alicorn demanded.

"I did. And I know who you are. Your the Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon." Twilight spoke up in the crowd which turned toward her and gasped.

Nightmare Moon chuckled. "Remember this day little ponies. For it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She declared then paused as she saw a magical pulse. The ponies all felt it too. And a young voice said "Move!" The crowd parted way and Nightmare Moon heard the sound of lots of birds chirping strangely. She looked out into the crowd and saw the young black maned unicorn she saw earlier with fury in his eyes and his horn sparkling with wild magic. But controlled at the same time. Concentrated onto his horn. It was black in color as well.

Impressive control. The wicked mare of darkness thought.

"Sugarcube what are you-" Applejack started before Harry padded his hooves Then bolted toward the balcony. The crowd parting way in shock. He jumped from poniy to pony even using Pegasi guards. Pointing his horn at Nightmare Moon.

"Chidori!" He shouted preparing to ram the evil mare with his electrically powered horn. But he was caught in a magical bubble and brought up to Nightmare Moons face. The mare studying him.

"You have very impressive control of your magic for one so young. Tell me little one, why do you hide your wings?"

Harry's attack spell died down and his eyes widened and ears layed back. The crowd whispered among themselves.

"But he's a unicorn. He doesn't have wings." Harry heard Pinkie Pie say.

"You should not fear being different young one. Now. Display your wings proudly!" Her horn glowed a grisly black unliike Harry's color. Harry groaned in pain as the hiding spell was forcibly removed and his small wings revealed themselves to the entire town.

"Its true!" A male pony gasped.

"He's an alicorn!" Somepony Harry didn't know said excitedly.

I knew he was hiding something. Twilight thought.

"Well well. My dearest sister has her student. And now I have mine." Nightmare Moon said gleefully. She unfurled her wings with Harry still in the magic bubble and flew away with Harry's bubble following her.

"MOMMY!" Harry shouted in terror. "MOMMY!"

Applejack ran after the two as fast as her hooves would allow. Twirling her lasso intending on snatching her son from that evil mare's grip. She missed as Nightmare Moon flew higher. She saw Harry desperately trying to escape the light purple bubble.

"MOMMY!" Harry shouted one last time before they disappeared into the night.

"No." Applejack said as a tear slid down her cheek. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came up to comfort her. "I couldn't save him."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes I gave Harry the Chidori. I love it. Its my favorite Naruto jutsu. I had to give him some way of fighting the baddies. **

**EDIT: With the Rewrite of Chapter 1 Posted and Harry's coat color changed I will be naming him as a Black maned, blue coated colt from now on. **

**Please Leave**** A Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Mare In The Moon Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 5: The Best Night Ever, should be out Friday. I chose Best Night Ever because I despise Blueblood and want him out of the way early. It will focus on Harry's time at the Gala rather than the other Mane 6 because hello, the story is about him. Please leave a review! **

**Chapter 4: Friendship if Magic Part 3 **

Harry whimpered while Nightmare Moon flew into the Everfree Forest. His mother told him never to go in there. There where Manticores, Timber Wolves, Celestia knows what other kinds of creatures lurking in the dark. They flew for about an hour. Coming about a large crumbling castle.

"A castle?" He asked curiously. He had never been this far into the forest before. Sure he had went inside a few yards once on a dare but that was it.

"This castle used to be the capital of Equestria." Nightmare Moon told her new "student." "This forest once protected it. Apparently it still does to this day.

They flew inside to the thrown room. When Nightmare Moon sat upon her "Beloved" sister's former throne she brought Harry up to her to study him.

"Where did you come from?" She asked. "Even before Discord there where few Alicorns left in the world. "Those eyes...the eyes of my dear sister...the eyes...of...could you possibly be? No that's impossible." She scoffed at herself. "She can't come back. Discord said so himself. Despite being a Chaos spirit he knew his dimensional travel. But still...those eyes haunt me. The last time I saw her...she was about your size..."

Harry's ears perked up. Celestia was fully grown when Nightmare Moon tried to usurp her throne. Who was she talking about.

"Mommy found me at the gates of the farm." Harry interrupted Nightmare Moon's thoughts. "In a basket she said. With a flash of pink light."

"Pink light? PINK LIGHT? Are you really her son?" Nightmare demanded. "My niece? Liliana?"

The name on the note Mommy said...was Liliana...If she was Nightmare's niece...Harry thought. She was Princess Luna's niece...And that means...

"Well well well, welcome home, Great Nephew."

**With Twilight and the other mares...**

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had joined Twilight on her quest to the Everfree forest.

"Did you know Harry was an Alicorn?" Twilight asked Applejack.

" 'course I did. was kinda hard to miss them wings when he was little." Applejack said in fond memory. "Now everypony knows." She said sadly.

"Why keep it a secret?" Rarity asked as they hopped over a log. She was Harry's godmother as she and Applejack where best friends all throughout school.

"Didn' want the Princess takin' him away." Applejack said simply. "We all love him like he was our own kin. In all our eyes, he is."

"The Princess wouldn't take him away from a loving home." Rainbow insisted.

"Didn't wanna take that chance." Applejack insisted. "A nice ol' unicorn in town hides his wings when Harry asks. At night he practices flying in secret."

They passed many dangers. For instance, a cliff crumbled and sent Twilight sliding down almost over the edge. Applejack caught her and then TOLD HER TO LET GO! It turned out all right though, because Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught her. Then they came upon a raging river. The dragon who lived in it was upset because half of his mustache had been cut off of all things. Rarity cut off most of her tail and attatched it to his muzzle much to the joy of the woeful dragon. He then let the mares hop along his back to the other side. They then came across a Manticore. But he wasn't a bad chimera. He just had a thorn in his paw as Fluttershy showed them. After that they came upon some scary looking trees in the dark. Pinkie helped laugh their fears away. They finally came across a rope bridge leading to a crumbling castle. Rainbow Dash flew over to reattach the ropes and came across "The Shadowbolts." With the apparent alpha female wanting her to be their leader...but only if she didn't reattach the ropes. She refused, and the Shadowbolts disappeared as quickly as they appeared to her.

"Let's go." Twilight said and she and the other mares ran across the bridge to the castle. Hopefully Harry would still be in one piece and not traumatized...

"Again!" Nightmare ordered. She was having Harry go through his charging of his Chidori spell again and again. She claimed this would increase his magical power.

Harry groaned and once again focused his magic onto his horn. It sparked to life faster this time. The light black electricity crackling like birds.

"I will enjoy breaking your spirit dear nephew." Nightmare told him as she circled the foal. Watching him hold onto the Chidori as long as he could. "Then I will rebuild you. You will become the Commander of my Lunar Knights."

They came across a shrine in the castle with 6 orbs. Each with a picture similar to the mare's Cutie Marks.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight said excitedly. "We've found them!" Then she saw the others going to the orb that had their Cutie Marks. "Careful! Careful!"

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five...There's only six!"

"Where's the seventh? Aren't there supposed to be seven?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"When all seven are present, the spark from Magic will reveal it." Twilight said.

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked the unicorn. "And where is MY SON?"

"He has to be here in the castle." Twilight said. "And I'm not sure what it means but I have an idea...stand back."

"Come on ya'll. She needs to concentrate." Applejack said as she left.

"Let's go find Harry!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Right." Rarity said firmly and followed them along with Pinkie Pie who bounced out of the room and Fluttershy.

"Come on." Twilight said to herself with her horn aglow with magic and around the six Elements. "One Spark." Suddenly there appeared a purple tornado of magic which swept up the Elements of Harmony. She cried out in fear.

The other mares, fearful for her safety, ran back to her calling "Twilight!" They saw her disappear.

"Where'd she go?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Rarity looked out the window and saw a room with lights glowing. "There!" She pointed out the room.

"Come on ya'll." Applejack said and all the mares ran/flew out to save Twilight and Harry.

"Ugh." Twilight groaned as she appeared in the room where the Elements where taken. She then saw the Elements floating aroud Nightmare Moon and Harry cowering next to her glaring up at NMM.

"Harry! Your safe!"

"Twilight!" Harry said eagerly and tried to run before he was caught in NMM's bubble and re captured with an "Aww."

"Hmmph." Twilight grunted before stamping one of her front hooves ready to charge NMM.

"Your kidding." The older mare said in disbelief. "Your kidding right?"

Twilight charged. Running as fast as she could toward Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon accepted her false "Challenge." And charged at her as well. Dropping Harry next to the Elements of Harmony who looked over at them curiously.

Suddenly Twilight teleported herself. A new spell and one she wasn't good at yet. "Oooh." She said as she re stabilised herself at the Elements. She shook it off. "Just one spark. Just one spark." She said with her horn glowing again. The Elements all started glowing. Nightmare Moon suddenly appeared in front of her and smacked her back off the platform.

"No." Nightmare Moon said in terror when the Elements started crackling with Magic. "NO!"

Then the Elements magic died out...

Twilight gasped in disbelief. "But...where's the Seventh Element?"

Nightmare Moon laughed evilly. "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_?" She destroyed the physical representations of the Elements. Which crumbled into pieces. "Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night shall last foreve!" She laughed maniacally.

Suddenly Twilight heard the others. "Don't worry Twilight! We're here!" Pinkie's voice said.

"Don't worry, we'll be there!" came from Applejack.

"Mommy!" Harry ran to Applejack who caught him in an embrace.

Twilight gasped in realization._When all six are present, the spark from Magic will reveal the Seventh._"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" She asked the now intrigued mare. "Well, your wrong. Cause the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right _here_.

"What?" Nightmare Moon asked in shock.

Twilight continued her speech. "Applejack. Who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty."

Harry watched in awe as four pieces came to hover around his mother.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness."

Fluttershy rose into the air to accep her pieces which hovered around her.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter."

Pinkie eagerly accepted her Element.

"Rarity. Who calmed a sorrowful serpent with her meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!"

Rarity glared at Nightmare Moon as her element hovered around her. The evil witch would pay for foalnapping her godson.

"Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty!"

Rainbow Dash flew into the air as her element surrounded her.

"And I, who brought all of us together, who studied under Celestia herself, represent the element of...Magic!"

Twilight stood her ground as her element started hovering around her body.

Nightmare moon looked on in shock. "You still don't have the Seventh Element of Harmony. With six I will still return in a thousand years!"

"The seventh Element of Harmony, is the only other pony in this room." Twilight said. "Harry is the Seventh Element of Harmony. Harry, who bravely charged you without fear of his own safety, who challenged you for the sake of others, represents the spirit...of Courage!"

Harry looked around as four pieces started appearing by magic in the air and came to hover around his form.

"The spirits of these six ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Twilight said as she glared at Nightmare Moon. "You will never see the dark of night again."

"NOOoo!" Nightmare Moon said in terror as the magic in the room intensified around the Elements of Harmony. "Noooo!"

The ponies eyes all started glowing as their Elements came together and sent a rainbow of light at Nightmare Moon.

"Ow my head." Rainbow Dash saod as she stood up after Nightmare Moon vanished.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked as she stood up too.

Rarity squealed with delight as she saw her tail had grown back.

"Rarity its so lovely." Fluttershy complimented the unicorn.

"I know!" Rarity said eagerly. "I'll never part with it again."

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your Cutie Mark."

Indeed, Rarity's Element had taken new form. In a necklace with her Cutie Mark as the representation."

"What?" Rarity looked down. Then noticed Fluttershy's. "Ooh. So does yours."

"Yay yay yay yay!" They all heard Harry say as he bounced around happily. "I finally got my Cutie Mark! Look!" He showed everyone his flank now had a Cutie Mark. It was a triangle with a circle inside and a line going from the tip of the triangle to the bottom of the triangle. "I have no idea what it means but I finally got my Cutie Mark!" His element had taken form of a tie rather than a necklace. And the representation of his element was now in the shape of his Cutie Mark.

"Gee Twilight.." Applejack said after hugging her son and congratulating him. "I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey. But I reckon we do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do." Came the voice of the Sun Princess. Princess Celestia came through an open window as Dawn appeared in the sky.

The mares all gasped while Harry got scared and hid behind a pillar. "Princess Celestia." They all bowed in respect.

"Twilight Sparkle. My faithful student, I knew you could do it."

"But..." Twilight started in confusion. "You told me it was an old ponies tale.

Celestia shook her head. "I told you that you needed to make some friends. Nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic to reveal the final Element of Harmony. Speaking of which..." She looked around and saw only six. "Where is the little one who represents the Seventh Element?"

"He's over here Princess." Rainbow Dash said as she picked Harry up from his hiding place. She plopped him down.

Celestia smiled as all the Elements where now present. "You could not unleash the Seventh element until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well." She looked aroud and saw Luna hiding in a corner. "Princess Luna."

Luna gasped and came out from her hiding place. The other mares noted how much smaller she was now.

"It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this. Time to put our differences aside and rule as we where meant to. Little sister."

Everypony except Harry gasped. "Sister?"

"I'm so sorry 'Tia! I missed you big sister!"

"I've missed you too." Celestia said as she embraced the younger alicorn. "Now. There's only one other matter to attend to...A certain blue alicorn foal."

Harry layed his ears back in fear as Celestia towered over him. She studied him and gasped. "You have my eyes." She said. "I never thought I'd ever get t meet any of her children. She embraced the little foal.

"Grandma." Harry said. Eagerly accepting the embrace.

"GRANDMA?" The ponies including Applejack all said in shock.

"Applejack Apple." Celestia said after releasing her grandfoal. "I have no intention of taking my grandson from his loving home."

"You mean it?" Applejack said in joy.

"I truly mean it." Celestia said. "You have raised a fine son. I'm sure my daughter Liliana would be proud of the young colt he has become."

Harry blushed at the praise.

Pinkie blowed her nose from her crying at the joyful moment. "You know what this calls for? A PARTY!"

Back in Ponyville the next day, Celestia herself had joined the celebrations. "Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can now resume your studies in Canterlot?"

Twilight studied her new friends as they where having fun and dancing. "That's just it...Just when I finally make friends, I have to leave them." She says sadly.

Celestia turned to Spike. "Spike. Take a note." Spike got out a quill and scroll. "I, Princess Celestia, do hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. To continue to study the magic of friendship She must report to me her findings from her new home, in Ponyville."

Everypony cheered for Ponyvilles new resident.

"Oh thank you Princess!" Twilight said as she embraced her mentor. "I'll study harder than ever before."

**To Be Continued...**

**And there's the finale to the Mare in the Moon arc. Hope I played everything out okay. **

**Please Leave A Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Night Ever

**A/N: The cousin Caramel mentioned is not Caramel Apple. Caramel is the pony from Winter Wrap Up who forgot his seeds. Poor guy. Tries his best I bet. **

**And please, leave a review! **

**Chapter 5: The Best Night Ever**

"Harry Trotter-Apple!" Rarity shouted in the room the Mane 6 where in getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala. Also Harry was supposed to be getting ready but at the moment, our colt wonder was hiding from the terror that was Rarity. "Come out right this instant young colt!"

"NO!" Harry's voice rang through the room but the others could not pinpoint his location.

"A Voice Throwing Spell." Twilight said. "Clever." She had curlers in her hair. They had let Harry hide for a while while they got ready but now he needed his bath and grooming.

"He's always been like this on Bath Day." Applejack said as she looked for her son. "Usually takes two grown Stallions to hold him down. Even when he was little."

"Your joking?" Rainbow Dash said from her "He's a little puny now! How much trouble could he have been when he was smaller?"

"How about running through the town with suds all over his body shouting "NO BATH!" Till ya had to catch him and drop him back at the farm?" Applejack shot back.

"I remember that. That was hilarious." Rainbow Dash laughe and the other mares giggled.

"From then on we had Big Macintosh and Cousin Caramel hold him down while me and Granny Smith scrubbed him."

"That was when I first met Featherweight and Shady Daze." Harry popped up from behind a couch with a grin remembering when the two colts had tried to hide him from Rainbow Dash. Then he realized what he had done. "Horseapples." He said and was caught in a Twilight Bubble by Twilight. "No fair." He said as he flapped his wings faster than a hummingbird. "I can't get out of these yet." His horn glowed his light black color of magic but the TB canclled it out with a weird noise like an elictrical mishap.

Twilight brought him over to herself. "Exactly." She smiled at him before levitating him over to Rarity who was near the tub.

"Harry I refuse to let the grandson of Princess Celestia greet her looking nothing short of three times his best." Rarity said to Harry's face. "Now. BATH TIME." She nodded over to Twilight who nodded back and moved him over to the bath tub full of suds and warm water. She released the bubble and Harry dropped right into the tub.

"No fair." He said as he spat out sudsy water in an arc barely missing Rarity's hair. Which thankfully hadn't been done up yet. She and Twilight grabbed scrubbers and nodded at each other before grabbing onto the young colt and starting to scrub. "Get em off momma!" He pleaded with Applejack. "Please!"

"Sorry sugarcube. But I'm agreein' with Rarity on this one." Applejack smiled at her son from under a hair blower.

"And your not just meeting Princess Celestia." Twilight said as they scrubbed the squirming colt. "Your meeting members of the Royal Family. Ponies directly related to you by blood! You want to make a good first impression don't you?" She asked the now glaring Harry.

"Somehow I don't think doing all this girly stuff to my mane, coat and tail will make a difference when they find out I was raised by the Apple family." Harry pointed out as Rarity pushed his head up to scrub under his muzzle and his neck.

"I hate to say it, but sugarcube's gotta point." Applejack said. "Twilight didn't you say once that the big wig fancy unicorns in Canterlot think of us Earth Ponies as uncouth, cheap labor?"

Pinkie looked over. "What's uncouth?"

"Not pleasant, bad mannered." Applejack gave examples. Then Pinkie let out a loud burp from the cola she was drinking.. "Exactly." She said to the pink mare.

Twilight laughed nervously. "Some unicorns do think that in Canterlot." She said sadly as she scrubbed Harry's dirty wings. "Unfortunately. But not all of us do. My godmother is an Earth Pony."

"Come on...Let me in!" Spike said

"Ok Spike hang on." Rainbow Dash said with her curlers still in her hair as she got out from under the hair dryer.

"Are you insane? We're still getting dressed! And Harry's still being groomed!" Harry was out of the bath now and Twilight was attacking the colt with brush and comb at his mane.

"Uh, Rarity, we don't normally wear clothes." Applejack pointed out.

Rarity growled. "Fine. Sorry Spike." She said as she opened the door. "Some of us do have standards." She said as she went to help with Harry's tail and mane. Twilight moved to his coat.

Spike laughed on his hind at the colt. "They finally caught you?" He asked. "Thirty minutes is a new record."

"Laugh it up dragon boy." Harry snarled with gritted teeth. "Your next." That stopped Spike in his tracks. He turned to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy behind him.

"Just get in the tub Spike. And nopony will be hurt." Rainbow Dash threatened.

The nervous dragon hatchling obeyed immediately. He was a bit afraid of Rainbow Dash at times.

Later everypony was in their dresses/tux.

"Wow." Harry said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a small tuexedo. woth small holes in the back for his wings. It was white. Rarity said it would compliment his black mane and tail and wings. "Just give me a top hat and monicle and call me KID!"

"Three times your best darling." Rarity called from the door.

The group heard Spike telling them about things he wanted to show them. And have a doughnut eating contest with Harry at Pony Joe's. "Let's go! Hya!" He flicked the reigns on cousin Caramel and Lucky Clover's backs.

"Excuse me?" Caramel growled up at him.

"Uh."

"If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity, and my little brother Shady Daze wasn't one of Harry's best friends." Lucky Clover growled up at the dragon."

"To Canterlot please." Spike asked politely.

"That's better." Caramel snorted angrily. The two took off.

"Wow. There it is!" Twilight said from the window of the carriage a few hours later.

( Best Night Ever Song, Harry: At the Gala, with Grandma, and all my birth family. I'm sure, their excited to meet me as I am to meet them. At the grand galloping gala.)

"This is gonna be the best night ever! And cause we'll be here together!" Spike said eagerly. But the ponies all left him hurriedly. "Or not." Spike said sadly leaning his head to the side.

"Grandma!" Harry said eagerly seeing Celestia greet other ponies as they entered the Gala. He bounded up to her eagerly. Many ponies wondering who this colt thought he was. Harry stopped at Celestia eagerly and his grandmother embraced him.

"My little Prince. I've been looking forward to seeing you in formal attire. You look very handsome." She teased her grandson. "Are you ready to meet your descendatnts?"

"I have descendants? How? I'm 8." Harry pointed out.

"Eight years old you may be, but you are the firstborn foal of my oldest daughter. I have had several children over the mellinium but Lilliana was the fairest of them all. So kind and compassionate even as an infant." Celestia said in a loving tone. "Blueblood."

"Yes Auntie 'tia. I'm here." An older unicorn male, many years old by the length and size of his horn. He had a white coat and blonde mane. He spoke in a self important tone that Harry did not like but brushed it off. This was his family after all.

"Harry, this is Prince Blueblood. Your Eighth generation great nephew."

"So Alicorn blood dies out after a few generations?" Harry asked his grandmother.

"It will when other pony breeds are introduced to the bloodline." Celestia explained after waving in and saying hello to a pair of old friends of hers who tried to get a good look at Harry. "However before the Alicorn race was depleted the genetic traits of Alicorns where known to pop up every few generations."

"Cousin Candance is a fine example." Blueblood suggested. "Her parents where a Pegasi and a unicorn. But both had Alicorn in their family histories. Their genes created Princess Mi Amor Candeza."

"You've been studying your family history." Celestia said in an approved tone.

"Of course Auntie 'Tia. I had to prepare in case young Harry had any questions." Blueblood bowed politely to his aunt. Harry heard Rarity squeal with excitement. She had a major crush on his eighth great nephew. "Come along. Stick with me and I'll tell you everything you must know about being part of the Royal Family."

Harry eagerly followed Blueblood away from the entrance hall where everypony was trying to get a glimpse of the foal that Celestia had spoken so kindly to.

Harry stuck with his nephew a good bit of the night. They finally came across his motherabout to set up her stand. He was kind of hungry and had three bits. Enough for a fritter. His favorite apple treat. "Hi mom." He trotted eagerly up to her.

"Hey there sugarcube. Havin' fun?" Applejack asked her son.

"Yep. Prince Blueblood gave me a tour of the castle away from the hustle and bustle of the gala! The library here is amazing! All this walking around the castle got me hungry. Apple Fritter please. He handed her the bits.

"I got ya covered sugar cube." Applejack pushed him back his money and Harry popped his fritter into his mouth and chewed happily.

"Howdy partner, ya hungry?" Applejack asked one of the Wonderbolts that Harry recognized as Soarin. He blushed. Soarin was his favorite.

"As a horse." Soarin said eagerly.

"Well what'll ya take? Apple, apple fritter, caramel apple, apple fries, apple strudel, candied apple?"

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin said eagerly.

Woah. Those cost 50 bits a piece. Harry thought as Soarin took the pie and put the bits on the table.

"Thank you kindly sir." Applejack said and Soarin started walking away.

"Can I get an autograph?" Harry blurted out but he covered his mouth with his hoof. Embarrassed. Soarin turned suddenly and put down the pie with a small smile. He liked kids. And kids looked up to him with him being the youngest of the Wonderbolts at 15. Spitfire herself was in her early twenties and Soarin looked up to her like an older sister.

"Harry, that's rude." Applejack scolded.

"Sorry. Can I get an autograph please?" Harry pulled out an autograph book he hid in Applejack's portable stand when he learned about going to the gala.

"When'd ya hide that there?" Applejack asked in shock.

"This morning." Harry said eagerly. "I hope to get Spitfire's autograph too."

Soarin thought this was cute so he took the autograph book and a levitated a quill to himself that he had on him at all times in case he was asked for one (As they all carried) and wrote his name in it. "Here." He hoofed the book back to Harry and they both felt a spark pass from between the book to each other. The spark surpsised both ponies and the book was dropped.

What the heck was that? I didn't feel any magic from him. Soarin thought planning on asking Spitfire about it later. "Sorry about that." He picked the book back up in a hoof and handed it back to Harry. "Later little man." He said eagerly before picking up his pie and trotting put the small book in the pocket of his tuxedo. "Bye mom. See you later."

"If you where hungry we simply could have gone to get some hor'duerves." Harry's ears perked up when he heard the distaste in his nephew's voice while he licked his lips clean.

"No way. The Apple Family makes the best Apple Fritters in Equestria!" Harry said eagerly.

"That may be but as part of the Royal Family you'll soon learn that we don't associate with certain types of ponies." Blueblood said as they walked away from Applejack's stand.

"Alway's hungry after a show eh Soarin?" Spitfire asked her team mate.

"Yeah." Soarin said eagerly then gasped as his pie started to fall.

As Harry and Blueblood wandered into the hall with the food he heard Soarin shout "MY PIE!"

A few minutes later the Wonderbolts came in. Rainbow Dash, Harry saw, was trying to get their attention.

Guess Dash got her wish. But not in the way she expected...Harry thought as Blueblood sampled a goat cheese tartlet.

"Sip this." Blueblood instructed levitating a wide glass with some crimson liquid.

"What is it?" Harry asked. It smelled a bit fruitish. But rather harsh in something else.

"Wine."

"Hello? I'm underage?" Harry hissed at his nephew rejecting the wine.

"I was sipping wine with relatives when I was nine years old. Its expected of all members of the Royal Family to be taught to recognize fine wines when tasted. This particular one is a rare delicacy from Saddle Arabia. Auntie 'Tia really pulled out all the stops with this Gala."

Reluctantly, Harry took some of the alcoholic drink into his mouth. It turned to cotton. He spat it out "Gross! How can you drink this?" He said outloud.

The rich ponies in the room all gasped at his outburst. Blueblood put a hoof over his face. "He's merely young. And an inexperienced wine won't happen again I assure you all." He pulled Harry from the table forcefully into a private corner.

"By the way Spitfire." Soarin said after the spectacle. "That's the colt who wants to get your autograph.

"I like his style. Not much of a wine drinker myself." Spitfire said with a chuckle. "All right I'm going."

Blueblood back hoofed Harry in the muzzle. "You will not do that again." He hissed in Harry's face while his eyes trickled with tears but he firmly held them back with a glare. "My eighth great uncle you may be, but I am still older than you. You will not embarrass the Royal House of Celestia like that again. Do you understand?"

Harry glared at him. "My Uncle Macintosh is a better Stallion than you." He hissed back. "He would never hit a colt or filly like that. And he was raised in a barnhouse!"

"He's NOT YOUR UNCLE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU STUPID FOAL?" Blueblood demanded. "That is not your family and it never will be." He looked at Harry's other pocket and saw a photograph. "You think THIS is better than we are?" The enraged stallion demanded shoving the copy picture of Harry's first family reunion with him in front of the barn house with the Apple family "This is what they are in the foodchain!" He shouted before throwing the photograph on the floor and stomping it, ripping it up as he did so in front of everyone in the room. Even the Wonderbolts. Soarin was enraged. "Dirt beneath our hooves. He said coldly.

Harry lowered his head to his now ruined treasure and started heaving. A sure sign he was about to cry.. Spitfire had heard everything Blueblood said and saw him back hoof the colt. She was saddened when Harry started to suddenly noticed even the band wasn't playing anymore. And everypony was staring at them.

"Who the Tartarus do you think you are?" Spitfire demanded as Blueblood turned around. "Backhoofing a colt like that in public? Laying hand on a foal at all?! .And who are you to tell him that the Apples aren't his family? Newsflash assface, ever hear of ADOPTION? I WAS ADOPTED!"

"This is a Royal Family Miss Spitfire. You have no-"

"SHUT UP!" Spitfire said. "I've met members of the Royal House of Celestia before and NONE of them have behaved like you did tonight. You have probably DESTROYED this foal's dreams about his birth family! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

This didn't even reach Blueblood's ears. He was merely flabbergasted why this pegasi thought she had the right to interfere in Royal Family matters.

Spitfire looked down and saw the photo that the colt was crying over. "Come on little guy, let's get you to your mom."

Harry sniffled as she lead him away from his asshole nephew. "Thank you Miss Spitfire." Ponies heard him say.

"Anytime kid. Anytime." Spitfire said as they left the room.

Blueblood had wisely made his escape while everypony was watching Spitfire and his uncle leave. He made his way to the garden and saw the unicorn from earlier coming toward him. "Hello. I am Prince Blueblood."

"What the hay happened to him?" Applejack demanded as she saw Harry's bruised muzzle and tear soaked tux.

"Blueblood back hoofed him after he spat out some wine."

"Harry." Applejack said with narrowed eyes as Spitfire put her autograph in his "Get my rope. I'll hogtie that bastard and snip his apple sac!"

"He also ruined my treasure." Harry sniffled.

"Treasure?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Spitfire sadly pulled out the remains of the family photo from her uniform. "He ripped this picture to pieces under his hoof. That's when the kid starrted crying. Here you go Harry. I wish we could have met under better conditions." She gave him his autograph book back and turned to leave.

"Thank you Miss Spitfire."

"Again, anytime kid."

Applejack stared at the remains of Harry's first family photo. Picturing how to murder Blueblood slowly in her mind. Then shook her head. She had to calm her son down. "Don't worry sugarcube. This ain't the end of Equestria. We'll get ya another copy when we get home."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Harry said sadly as they embraced.

"Its alright sugarcube. Its alright."

Harry stayed with Applejack as she waited...and waited...and waited...

"!20th minute. No sale. This..ain't like I imagined." She looked down at Harry who had curled up next to her. He woke up suddenly and shuddered. "What's wrong sugarcube?" Then she looked and saw Rarity coming that way with Prince Blueblood. I really hope Rarity sees through this fella. "So what'll it be Rarity."

"Two apple fritters please." Rarity said putting her bits on the table.

"I got ya covered." Applejack said as she gave her the four bits back. I don't charge mah friends, but I really hope Blueblood gets whats...did he just spit out mah Fritters?!

"Caramel apples, Apple fritters, apple FRIES?!" Blueblood said in shock. "My royal lips have touched common carnival fare!"

"Hey! There's no need to goin' and insultin' my produce!"

"I'm going to the buffet to get som hor'duerves." Blueblood said as he left Rarity and Applejack and Rarity shot her a look of apology before following him.

"Well no wonder no one's buying my treats! Their filling up on that fancy scmancy food! I'll get a sale if its the last thing I do!"

A few minutes later, Rarity had had enough of had used her as a shield when the cake sprung into the air after Pinkie did a "CAKE DIVE!" And got cake all over her fabulous Gala dress.

"You have to be the most arrogant, selfish, bastard of a Prince I have ever met! The only thing royal about you is that you are a Royal PAIN!" She shouted at him at close range.

"Ugh, stay back!" Blueblood ordered in fright. "I just had myself groomed!"

"Afraid to get dirty?!" Rarity snarled then shook off the cake and it flew onto the "Prince" who fell on his back in fright.

Harry, feeling braver now that his godmother had seen through Blueblood, went up to him while he was on his back and stared down at him.

"Harry, how can you associate with this witch?" Blueblood. "You will leave Ponyville immediately and come to Canterlot." He ordered his 8th great uncle.

"You know, momma told me swearin' is wrong. Unless you drop something heavy on your hoof." Harry said. "But in this case, PISS OFF!" Harry bucked him right in the eye and he fell over onto Rainbow Dash who couldn't handle the extra weight as she had the Celestia statue on her back after it fell. She accidentally sent the pillars surrounding the statue of Harry's grandmother tumbling one right after another like dominoes. Just as Twilight and Celestia entered the buffet hall to get something to eat. Twilight's mouth open in shock as well as Celestia's. She then saw Harry's bruised face and Blueblood's black eye. Making a mental note to punish him later.

"Well it can't get any worse than this." Twilight said. All of a sudden a stampede of animals came through running away from Fluttershy who was looking like a crazed mare.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO LOVE ME!" Fluttershy shouted angrily.

Everypony panicked and ran around the palace.

"Run." Celestia said to Twilight. Twilight whistled for everyone of her friends to follow her. Everypony followed Twilight out of the palace

As they where running down the stairs one of Rarity's glass slippers came off.

"Ooh Rarity your glass slipper!" Pinkie said eagerly. "Now your prince is sure to find you!"

Rarity panicked and smashed it to pieces with her own hoof. "Let's go!" She grabbed Pinkie and ran.

Everypony except Twilight ran into the carriage as she got to the drivers seat and commanded the reigns of their escorts to get them away.

Pony Joe's Doughnut Shop

"Hey Pony Joe, another doughnut." Spike demanded

"Don't you think you've had enough?" An earth pony with a yellow coat asked.

"Another doughnut!" Spike demanded loudly grasping his hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Extra Sprinkles!"

He heard the door tinkle and Pony Joe saw Twilight walk in. "Twilight Sparkle. Ha ha, long time no see."

"Hey how was the gala?" Spike asked as he turned around in his seat. "How was your best night ever?"

And they all told him about their Gala. Pony Joe put up Prince Blueblood's picture with the words "BANNED FROM STORE" under it with a red circle and diagonal line across his face..

"That sounds like the _worst _night ever!" Spike said after hearing about their night.

"It was." Everypony agreed with some laughter. Harry was happy cause he got revenge on his "nephew."

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala."

Suddenly the Princess walked in. "That was the best Grand Galloping Gala EVER!"

Everypony looked confused. "Uh, pardon me princess." Twilight said. "But tonight was just awful!"

"Oh Twilight, the Grand Galloping Gala is always awful!"

"It is?" Twilight asked in shock.

Celestia sat down next to Harry. "That is why I was so thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out to be so bad for this group of friends." She saw Harry's bruised muzzle. "If you want I could heal that right up." She offered.

"No thanks Grandma, Uncle Macintosh says bruises build character." Harry said eagerly. " 'Specially if they heal naturally."

"Your right Princess." Twilight said after a moment of thought. "Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed. "Hanging out with your friends!"

"Talking." Came from Fluttershy.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes Spike, you where right."

"As horrible as our night was..." Applejack started.

"Being together has made it all better." Rarity continued.

"In fact, it made tonight..." Harry started.

"THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" Everypony including the Princess laughed at the groups antics.

**To Be Continued...**

**A one shot with how Harry met Featherweight and Shady Daze will be posted early next week. Enjoy this second chapter in two days until then! I've worked on this for a week cause I wanted it to be a great chapter. **

**Please Leave A Review**


	6. How We Met

**A/N: If you don't want spoilers on the future of Equestria or Harry's special somepony skip to the italics and the bold at the end of the story. How They Met, a side story to Harry Potter: The Seventh Element. Please Leave A Review**

**How We Met**

**A Side Story to Harry Potter: The Seventh Element**

**"Papa?" Said a tiny unicorn female of Harry's color with Soarin's mane and eyes said to an older Harry one evening. "How did you meet Uncle Feartherweight and Uncle Shady?" **

**"I've been curious myself on how you met those two." His husband Soarin said as he bounced thier youngest, a baby male alicorn the color of Soarin' with Harry's mane on his back. "You've always been close. And their getting on in years so they might not remember very well." **

**It was true. He was 128, Soarin was 135 but they didn't look a day older than 30 and 37. Featherweight and Shady Daze where nearing the end of their lives at 130 years old a piece. Featherweight was named as Rainbow Dash's successor in the Wonderbolts and Shady Daze had gone on to be a famous photographer for Pogue magazine. The primier fashion magazine in Equestria. Harry and Soarin where given longevity due to his being a direct descendant of Celestia. Harry had been sad when his mother had passed on from old age, but her funeral was one of the grandest Ponyville had seen since the passing of Stinkin' Rich. Thousands of Ponies came from all over Equestria to pay their respects to the mare who raised their Crown Prince. Harry and Soarin had many children over the years. Harry was one of the most fertile submissive male Alicorns that Equestria had ever seen. Thanks to him (And Soarin's sex drive. The horny bastard) the Alicorn population was increasing once more due to the mixture of genes in the populace. Unfortunately, His "nephew" Prince Blueblood, was still around and still banned from Pony Joe's by the way, much to the ass's dismay, Pony Joe had told his successor to keep the "Banned" poster up and to instruct the next successor to do the same. Blueblood would never be allowed into Pony Joe's again and anypony who bought him doughnuts from his store would be banned for life. Blueblood would be around for around three hundred more years thanks to his longevity but Harry and Soarin would be around for at least three thousand. **

**"Well baby girl, it all started one morning on the dreaded..."**

_"Bath Day sugarcube." Applejack said at the breakfast table which made the young alicorn freeze up. Oh how he hated Bath took the opportunity of the frozen foal to grab him and take him outside while he was still squirmin'. "Easy partner. Are we gonna do this the easy way, or am I gonna have to get a cat tail switch?" _

_Harry froze again. Anything he hated more than Bath Day was those danged Cat Tail switches. Those things hurt! _

_Applejack dumped Harry uncerimoniously into the tub and grabbed a brush while Granny Smith brought out Applebloom and Big Macintosh came out to do his morning chores. _

_"NO BATH!" Harry shouted as he jumped up with suds all over his body. He ran down the path to the gates. "NO BATH!" _

_"He's already at the gates!" Applejack said in dismay as he made his way past the gates into Ponyville. "He's gone!" _

_Granny Smith and Applebloom giggled like little girls. "He reminds me of Big Macintosh when he was that age. It took your daddy AND yer Uncle Chocolate to hold him down to get his bath." _

_Applejack looked up and saw what she was hoping to see "Yo Rainbow Dash!" She whistled for her friend to notice her. Luckily the mare did as she was moving some rainclouds over to Ponyville. She flew down to level with Applejack. _

_"What's up AJ? Need something? A rain cloud for your crops maybe? Its been a while since you guys got some rain."_

_"Maybe later. Its Bath Day and Harry just took off with suds all over his body into Ponyville!" _

_She fell on her back in the air and laughed. "That's priceless! So what do you want me to do?" _

_"I need ya to get him back here for his bath! Why else would I call ya down here while yer workin'?" _

_"No prob AJ, I'll have him back in Ten second's flat!" The eager pegasi declared before taking off into Ponyville at top speed. _

_Applejack sighed. "He only got into Ponyville a few moments ago. How far could he have gone?" _

_**Ponyville...**_

_"NO BATH!" Ponies of all kinds where staring at the colt as he ran through the town with suds all over his body. This colt was the talk of the town lately as someone had seen him at Sweet Apple Acres being treated like he was family. But he was a unicorn. "NO BATH!" _

_At the playground two pony colts had dug a small ditch in the sand area with a bucket and where rolling a ball to each other. These two colts where a pegasi named Featherweight, named cause he was so small when he was born, and Shady Daze. An earth pony. They heard somepony shout "NO BATH!" And looked to see a younger unicorn colt come running to the sand area. _

_"Hi." Said Shady Daze shyly. _

_"No bath!" Harry whined. "No bath!" He looked around suspiciously "Followed!" _

_The two colts nodded in understanding. All colts hated bath day. "Bucket!" Featherweight said pointing to a rather big bucket that was big enough to hide a small foal. And Harry was pretty small. They looked over at Harry who nodded eagerly. Harry got into the ditch with them and they put the bucket over the sudsy colt after dumping all the sand out of it. They then started playing catch to avoid suspicion of a Rainbow maned pegasi who came trotting up to them. _

_Hmm...Rainbow Dash thought. A trail of suds leading up to the sandbox...Do they really think I'm stupid?" _

_"Have youi two colts seen a foal a little smaller than you, covered in suds and shouting "No Bath?" She asked the two who stopped playing catch with the rubber ball. _

_Both nodded. _

_"Great! Where is he?" _

_Both colts pointed to the left. _

_"Then why is the trail leading right to that bucket?" _

_"Jig up!" Harry said in a slightly babyish voice. Standing up while still in the bucket. "Run!" All three colts jumped out of the ditch and ran. Unfortunately Harry ran right into the slide and fell down making the bucket fall right on top of him. _

_"Noes!" Featherweight said as Rainbow Dash laughed while picking up the bucket by the handle and taking off into the air. Harry poked his head out of the tub and sadly waved to his new friends as he was flown away. His mommy told him never to show his wings in town. Or he'd get taken away. So even though he was starting to learn how to fly, he didn't wanna get taken away from his family...His new friends waved sadly back at him as the Rainbow maned pegasi took him away..._

_"Ready to go squirt? Hey, where's your bucket?" Lucky Clover asked Shady Daze who was still waving at his new friend. "Huh?" He saw a young colt with suds on his head being taken away by air and understood what had happened. _

_"New friend!" Shady said excitedly to his older brother. _

_"New friend!" Featherweight said eagerly to his older brother Namby Pamby. _

_Sweet Apple Acres..._

_"Got to the playground faster than I thought." Rainbow Dash said to Applejack. "I'll be back with that rain storm this afternoon A.J. Gotta get back to work. The lake needs some water today cause ducks are planning on playing in the water." _

_"Thank's Dash!" Applejack called while Harry hid in the bucket. "Now you listen here." She looked inside the bucket and saw the little alicorn trying to be smaller. "Yer gonna get yer bath understood? Then yer uncle Macintosh is gonna take you in the barn and give ya ten switches with a Cat Tail for causin' all this trouble." _

_"Eeyup." Big Macintosh nodded in agreement as he came over with Caramel. The young adult standing on the opposite side that Macintosh stood over at the tub. Caramel had come over to help his cousin with the apple buckin' while Appllejack gave Applebloom and Granny Smith their baths. Granny Smith may be her grandmother, but she couldn't exactly bathe herslf without some assisstance anymore. So she took her baths on the little one's bath day._

_Applejack picked Harry up by the scruff of his mane and held him over the tub before dropping him in. Big Macintosh and Caramel closed in so he couldn't escape again while Ganny Smith and Applejack grabbed brushes. Harry whined as they approached him from north and south and closed his eyes as he dreaded cleaning tools descended onto his fur..._

**"And that's how I met Featherweight and Shady Daze. I played in the park with them alot till we started school. Then we where like your great auntie Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." The godmothers of three of his girls and four of his boys including the little one on Soarin right now. They where getting on in years themselves...The only one of the mane six left was Twilight. And she now ran the Canterlot library after moving away from Ponyville to move on from the deaths of her friends. There where now statues of all seven of the Elements of Harmony when they where young in the town square. Shining Armor, the godfather of his unborn child, was still looking like as young and youthful as he did when he and Candence got married. It was breaking his heart seeing his LSBFF aging like she was. But he didn't let that stop him from seeing her. **

**His children where now giggling. They enjoyed hearing stories about his foalhood. **

**"Didn't that switch hurt?" Asked the third youngest. A young pegasi boy who took after his father in looks, but had Harry's eyes. **

**"Nah. Your great uncle Macintosh was a bit of a softy when it came to me. Me being the first nephew he had an all, but when he was really mad at me, he really let me have it." Harry said remembering a time he lied about something that lead to something worse. His behind still stung from time to time remembering that whipping. **

**Soarin whispered something into Harry's ear that made Harry blush in front of his children. "Pevert." Harry hissed quietly while Soarin laughed and rubbed his mate's pregnant belly. Yes they had another little one in the oven. Harry's fertile time for bearing young was nearly over for the year. **

**"Bedtime don't you think hun?" Soarin asked his mate. **

**"Aww. But i brought cheesy corn." Harry said holding out a large family size bag of his favorite cheese flavored popcorn snack. His cravings made him put it in their cart at the grocer earlier that night.**

**His foals all cheered. At least the ones who could cheer. **

**"Fine. I'll put the baby to bed and you two pick out a movie to watch with me and papa ok?" Soarin ruffled his foals manes. He bounced the baby who giggled all the way upstairs while their children raided the movie cabinet. **

**"Black Dream! Black Dream!" The two said eagerly. **

**Ah. I remebmer this. Harry said as he saw the pied piper like Poupelin on the back. I wonder how Peruru is doing lately. I hope I see him soon. This particular movie was based on an adventure he had with his mother and the other Elements of Harmony. A director pony got hold of the story and asked their permission to make it into a childrens movie. **

**As Soarin came back down stairs, he saw a movie starting to play and his mate and foals enjoying their bedtime snack. He smiled. Life was perfect. **

**To Be Continued...**

**And so that's how Harry met Featherweight and Shady Daze. And I hope those of you who read the future of Equestria enjoyed it. Working on Apple Family Reunion next. And the next chapter of Emerald Lightning should be up shortly. **

**Soarin and Harry have a grand total of thirty children including the three seen here in the chapter. Those are full grown and have their own families now. Ten Pegasi, Twelve Unicorns, and 5 Alicorns. Harry and Soarin love each and every one of them. **

**Yes I will be planning a side story based on the Sailor Moon Super S movie. I saw it on youtube after about ten years from losing the video tape! I love the 3 o'clock fairy flute music! **

**Please Leave A Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Over A Barrel

**A/N: I WAS going to do Apple Family Reunion, but I thought I should introduce Braeburn before that. As well as start Harry's friendship with Little Strongheart. Please Leave A Review**

**Btw, My fave MLP: FIM episodes are**

**1. Apple Family Reunion**

**2. Royal Canterlot Wedding 1 & 2**

**3. Return of Harmony 1 & 2 (I love Discord) **

**4: Over A Barrell (Braeburn's my second favorite Apple family Stallioin. My first favorite Apple stallion is Big Macintosh)**

**5. Best Night Ever (I like the song Best Night Ever)**

**6. Keep Calm And Flutter On (Discord's good now YAY!) **

**End of extra long A/N...**

**Summary: Harry and his mother Applejack are taking a trip to the new western settlement of Appleoosa. They bring with them their friends, and a tree for their relatives apple orchard. But conflict with a tribe of buffallo might ruin this fun trip...**

**Chapter 6: Over A Barrell**

_**" An' that's when the yellow birdie thought to herself, 'Hmm. My favorite little tree isn't such a little tree anymore.' So she sang her song, big an' strong. An' they all lived happily ever after. The...End." **_

"Applejack!" Applejack snapped the storybook shut and saw Rarity in the car as well. "Were you reading a bed time story to an...apple tree? Harry I could understand because he's still a foal, but a _tree_?"

Applejack got a bit nervous. "Heh...uh...Well ya know, bein' replanted in a whole new place is very upsettin' for a tree...an' Bloomberg here is one of my favorites." She started petting "Bloomberg" as if the tree where a pet and praising it.

"No fair Applejack! You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a _tree_, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?!"

Applejack put a blanket spotted with apples over Bloomberg. "But Bloomberg's the whole reason we're makin' this trrp! He needs his rest so we can give him as a gift to my relatives in Appleloosa."

Rarity Hmmphed. "You talk about it as if its your baby or something." Indeed, Applejack hadn't talked like this since Harry was a baby.

"Who you callin' a baby?" Applejack snapped at her friend. "Bloomberg's no baby!" She then started cooing at the apple tree. "Don't wet widdle Rarity make you all saddy-waddy. Bloomberg's a big and strong apple tree. Yes, he is. A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo!

Later that night, their friends where too excited to sleep.

"For crying out loud in the morning!" Rarity sighed and put a pillow over her other ear.

"I can't wait!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed excitedly.

Harry groaned and turned his head up from his bed. "Do you guys miind? I was up early practicing fire spells with Spike helping him fire roast those snacks your all eating. I'M POOPED!"

"Uh, speaking of which, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." Rainbow Dash said to the colt.

Harry sighed. "Fine." He charged his magic in his horn which released black colored flames at the popcorn leaving them burned and inedible and Rainbow Dash looking a bit disappointed. "Goodnight." Harry said grumpily as he turned over pulling his blanket back over on himself.

Twilight chuckled nervously. "Maybe its time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Harry felt relieved when everyone said goodnight. Then mentally growled when Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie started talking again. Something about Fluttershy being a tree. Then Twilight joined and asked Rainbow Dash if she said Fluttershy was a tree.

"I'd like to be a tree." Fluttershy joined in the conversation.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Harry shouted and huffed as he walked to the private car and slammed the door after saying "Goodnight!"

"Well that was huffy." Twilight said semi amused.

"Huffy the magic dragon." Flutershy said remembering the fire.

All the mares except Rarity giggled again. "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET NOW PLEASE?!" Rarity demandedin her mud pack and cucumbers which scared the other mares into finally being quiet.

"THANK YOU!"

Harry trotted over to the bed and sleepily crawled into it with the tree. "Sorry Bloomberg. I tend to snore a bit. Drives Applebloom crazy sometimes. He e yawned and turned over with his back toward the tree. "Goodnight." He said to the tree as he started snoring softly.

The next morning the mares decided to let their youngest Element sleep in since he was grumpy yesterday. Then all of a sudden...

"Who get's what now? Huh?" Rainbow Dash jerked awake as she fell out of bed after their car was hit by buffalo.

"Ooh. A buffalo stampede!" Twilight said excitedly as they all gathered around a window.

"I just love their accessories." Rarity said as she admired the feathers on the one of each buffalo's ears. Females had two, males had two big ones with a small feather in between.

One of the buffalo came up to the earth pony in the lead of the pony's pulling the train. And rammed him from the side. The brown coated stallioin headbutted him and they sped up after another rammed the car the mane 6 where in.

The mares all screamed in fear as they where tossed about the car. Harry on the other hoof, was still fast asleep as the bed he was sharing with Bloomberg slid about the private car.

Suddenly, one of the females jumped on top of a male and stood perfectly still.

"Ooo neato! Now their doing tricks!" Pinkie said as the fourth and final buffalo, a smaller tan buffalo female stood on top. "O oh oh! Now do a backflip!" Suddenly the youngest female jumped onto the train and headed in the direction of the private car. "Or just jump."

"Something tells me this ISN'T a circus act." Rainbow Dash said before flying out the car and into the air. "Hey there. Where ya going in such a hurry?" She said to the young buffalo female woh gasped. She merely ran at Dash who flew up to avoid her. She flew along the train after her. "Wow. Your pretty quick for someone so...bulky. No offense." She flew up and landed in front of the buffalo. "I just wanna know-" She flew up again as the young female was prepared to run over her. "HEY!" Rainbow Dash flew ahead of her again. "I'm talking to y-"

The young female suddenly hurled herself into the air doing some magnificent somersaults.

"Woah." Rainbow Dash said in an impressed tone. She ran after the younger female as she figured out where she was headed. Bloomberg's car. But just before the private car, she jumped down making Dash distracted. "Hu-Ooof!" She flew smack into a post. The buffalo girl looked out at her from the side and blew her a raspberry. Then, she unhooked the car from the train with her mouth and whistled for her comrades to leave. The ponies pulling the train where curious as to why they where leaving, but sped up a bit in case they came back.

The Elements all ran to the back car. Shocked to see the private car gone.

"They got Bloomberg!" Twilight said in shock.

Suddenly Harry's scared face appeared in the window. "HELP!" He shouted. Terrified of what these buffalo might do to an alicorn.

"And my son!" Applejack said a terrified tone.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and saw the private car being herded the opposite direction by the buffalo herd with the young female on top of it.

"MOMMA!" She heard Harry's terrified voice from the car.

"Foal Napping Harry! I'll show her!" Rainbow Dash growled in anger and flew off to follow the herd.

The train arrived in Appleloosa at about 2 in the afternoon. The mares of the Elements that where on the train still all hurried off. They where greeted by an eager looking, pale yellow earth pony stallion.

"Howdy there. Welcome to A-a-a-ppeloosa!" The stallion said as he raised his front legs in eagerness.

:"Listen Cousin Braeburn, we got a big problem he-" Applejack started.

"Cousin Applejack where are your manners? You have yet to introduce me to your compadres!"

"Somethin' terrible happened!" Applejack tried to get her cousin to listen.

"Terrible is right. Your train arrived seven minutes late. That gives you seven minutes less to enjoy all the delights and pleasures of A-a-appleloosa!" He took them an a tour of the settlement. "Boggles the mind that we settler ponies built all this in just the past year don't it?" He asked the worried mares. "We got all the finest comforts. Like horsedrawn carriages." He pointed over to a carriage that was being pulled by a dark colored pony in a cowboy hat.

"Okay, your turn now." He said to the blue colored pony who was wearing a large sombrero.

"Aww, we just switched."

"And horse drawn, horsedrawn carriages." Braeburn pointed over to ponies drawing scenes from the town.

**Meanwhile...**

Harry was terrified. The buffalo where slowing down now. They would come inside any moment. He got in front of Bloomberg and...tried to look formidable.

The door of the car kicked in. And a buffalo came inside. "Huh?" He said in confusion. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your not getting Bloomberg!" Harry snarled at the buffalo with a glare of death.

"Just give us the tree and you won't be harmed." Another buffalo male said as he joined his comrade.

Harry merely glared again and concentrated on his horn. Soon it sparked to life. The black electricity of his Chidori charging power prepared to kill if necessary.

"Chidori." He growled. He stomped one hoof prepared to charge.

"What is going on here?" A deep voice demanded. "Why isn't the tree out of the car yet?" A buffalo older and larger than the two in front of Harry squeezed past them into the car. Harry layed his ears back and his Chidori died down.

He gulped timidly. The Element of Courage he may be, he still got scared of buffalo far older and stronger than he was.

"I don't care who you are." He snarled up to the buffalo wearing a full head dress of feathers. He must be the leader. He thought. "I'm not letting you hurt a defenseless tree!"

Something familiar about him. The leader buffalo thought. "Are you per chance related to Princess Celestia?" The male asked the young colt.

"What do you want from Grandma?" Harry snarled. "Ransom or something?"

"We have no use for bits." The leader waved his hoof. "Bring him back to the camp." He ordered the two in the car.

"Yes Chief Thunderhooves." The male on the left said. "Come on you."

"Wait! How do you-" Harry blacked out as they knocked him unconcious.

**Back in Appleloosa...**

"Uh...yes cuz?" Braeburn asked after Applejack hollered his name loudly.

"We have a huge problem. Some of our friends are missin'! MY SON is missing!"

"You have a son?" Braeburn asked with intrest. "Whose the lucky stallion?"

"Not...important..." Applejack hissed at him.

"A stampede of buffalo." Fluttershy told Braeburn at which his eye started twitching.

"They took Harry!" Rarity said in worry.

"Rainbow Dash went after them!" Twilight added.

"We can't find Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said.

"And we had a tree we where gonna bring for your orchard, but the buffalo's took it. Along with my son!"

"Did you say...buffalo?" Braeburn asked calmly.

"Yes." All the mares said. Braeburn sighed.

"Them buffalo. They want us settler ponies to take all the trees you see here off this land. We put all this hard work into feeding our town, our families, our foals! And now they want us to move this orchard? T'aint fair." He said sadly.

The four mares all looked out at the orchard sadly.

Rainbow Dash had followed the herd to the area she was hiding. "I'll show that bufallo. No one tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it!" She winced as her face twinged in pain.

"BOO!" Pinkie Pie surprised Rainbow Dash so much that she flew into the air and landed on her back in fright.

"Pinkie Pie!" She shouted.

"Whoops! Ya caught me! Looks like I messed with you and didn't get away with it either. Your good!"

"Pinkie Pie! I'm trying to save Harry!"

"Oh my gosh so am I!" Pinkie said eagerly.

"AND THE MORE OF US THERE ARE OUT HERE THE ARE BETTER CHANCES OF US GETTING-" She stopped as angry buffalo surrounded them. "Caught." She said nervously. "Run Pinkie." She said as she got ready to fight. "I'll hold them off. Save yourself!"

The buffalo started charging when a familiar young voice shouted "STOP!"

The buffalo all suddenly stopped and a path was parted between them. Through the dust Rainbow Dash and Pinkie could see a young pony. "Dash, Pinkie. Hi!" Harry said eagerly with a headband on his head like the buffalo where wearing.

"Harry?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion. Wondering why he was wearing feathers too.

"Its okay. I know those mares. Their cool." Harry said to the tan buffalo on his right.

"If you say so Harry." The young male said as he held up his hoof and Harry clopped it with his own. "Catch ya later bro." The male said as the buffalo that surrounded them ran off.

Later that night, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sat with Harry at a fire.

"Turns out they took me by mistake. They feel really bad about it." Harry told the older mares. "Fortunately for me, the Chief and Grandma are old friends."

"Why do you have the feathers?" Pinkie asked eagerly after coming up from her bowl of mashed cactus.

"The Chief was so moved by my compassion for all living things, he let me join their tribe." Harry said eagerly after slurping his cactus bowl clean. "I even have my own tribal name. Little Braveheart!" The same young buffalo female from earlier came up to Harry with a bowl of water. "And this is my new friend Little Strongheart."

"You!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"You!" Little Bravehert gasped.

"That's it. Let's bail!" Rainbow Dash said preparing to leave.

"Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train." Little Strongheart pleaded. "We didn't want anybody to be hurt."

"Yeah right." Rainbow Dash scoffed the apology.

"We only wanted the tree. Those settler ponies have overtaken the land and planted an apple orchard all over it. Because of their thoughtlessness we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked a bit confused.

"I think its time they met Chief Thunderhooves." Harry said to Little Strongheart who nodded in agreement.

"Our herd has stampeded over this land for many generations." Chief Thunderhooves began his tale to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. "My father stampeded over these grounds. And his father before him. And his father before him." And his father before him. And his father-"

"I think they get the idea chief." Little Strongheart said stopping the leader of her herd from an infinite loop.

"Hmmph." Chief Thunderhooves grunted. "It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these...settler ponies...these, " Thunderhooves started snorting angrily, "Appleloosans!" He was starting to get furious before Little Strongheart calmed him down.

"They planted the apple treess all over it without our permission."

"Well that's not very nice. Right Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked her flying friend.

"Hmph." Was Rainbow Dash's reply.

"The ponies refuse to move their trees. Because of this we're stuck here, and it isn't fair!"

Harry turned to his fellow Element of Harmony. "See Rainbow Dash? They had a good reason to take B-"

"Huh-ah, I'll say they had a good reason!" Rainbow Dash shouted startling all the buffalo. Come on! We have some Settler ponies to talk too!"

The tribe cheered.

The next morning, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Braeburn where preparing to rescue Harry, Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Ow!" Rarity groaned as Applejack pulled the strap of her bag roughly over her back. "Gently please!"

"Sorry Rarity. But my son and our friends are out there and we have ta' be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em!" She turned to the others. "Let's go!"

They didn't get very far till...

"Hi guys!" Pinkie Pie said eagerly.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy flew into the mare and landed on top of her. "We're so glad your safe!"

"Momma!" Harry said as they rushed to greet their friends. Applejack embraced her son thankful he was safe.

"How did you escape the buffalo?" Twilight asked the Pegasi, Earth Pony and alicorn.

"We didn't." Pinkie said simply.

"We promised the buffalo a chance to talk." Rainbow Dash explained while Rarity marvled over Harry's new head band. ("Those feathers are exquisite!")

"Oh yeah, About what?" Applejack asked after releasing Harry who whistled and Little Strongheart waved over at them nervously before starting to draw with her hooves in the dirt.

"We brought my new friend Little Strongheart to explain why why the Appleloosan why they should move the apple orchard." Harry said eagerly to his mother who frowned. Harry was sidin' with the people who foal napped him?!

"That informaton would be quite helpful. Hey little guy, I'm yer cousin Braeburn. You must be the son Applejack mentioned. "He extended his hoof which Harry clopped in return. "Pleased to meet y-"

"That's weird." Applejack hissed which surprised and shocked Harry because normally his mother was quite civil. Unless ya pissed her off. " 'Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay."

"That would be a useful thing to-" Little Strongheart started before Harry interrupted her.

"The land is theirs! Grandma created this area from a huge empty forest so the buffalo could have a place to roam! She gave it to them over a thousand years ago! You planted the trees not knowing that." Harry explained thinking that would settle everything. "Now ya just gotta move 'em

"Well...eheh." Braeburn said nervously realizing just who Harry was talking about after seeing his wings and horn.

"Your family busted their rumps with the other settlers plantin these trees!" Applejack snapped at her infidelic son. "An' now yer sayin' they should bust their rumps again just 'cause the buffalo won't stampede someplace else?"

"Just plant the trees somewhere else!" Harry raised his voice to match his mothers so she could hear him. Apparently his message wasn't getting through.

"Where?!" Applejack demanded. "Its the only flatland around here!"

"The buffalo had it first!" Harry snarled at his mother. "MY GRANDMOTHER GAVE IT TO THEM!"

"The settler ponies need it to LIVE!" Applejack put her head against Harry's and they where at a stand off in anger.

"Applejack!" Rarity said in shock. She had never seen the two fight before in all the time Harry had lived in Ponyville

"THAT'S IT! YER GROUNDED MISTER!"

"MOMMA, I love you, but with all due respect; SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. Making all the ponies present and Little Strongheart herself gasp. He had never been like that with Applejack before. "Since I found out my Grandma was Priness Celestia, I've always considered myself an Apple first, and a Royal Family member second. But this time momma, I'm ashamed to be an Apple." He declared much to the shock of his mother. Braeburn understood though. Applejack was being a bit of an ass...

""QUIET!" Twilight shouted. Everypony and Little Strongheart looked over to her. "Look...both the settlers and the buffalo have good reasons to use this land. There must be somthing we can do!"

"I know!" Pinkie Pie said eagerly.

The next day, the buffalo and all the Appleloosans gathered at the theater built in the middle of the town square. Pinkie Pie sang a song about coming together and sharing the land. But unfortunately, she did it dressed up in harlot's clothing...Chief Thunderhooves and Sherrif Silver Star where very embarrassed.

"It appears that we have come to an agreement." Thunderhooves said to Harry who was next to Little Strongheart who sat next to the chief.

"We have." Silver Star agreed.

"That was the worst performance we have ever seen."

"Teh...Abso-tively!"

"The time for action...is upon us!" Thunderhooves declared to his tribe. The buffalo cheered in agreement. Harry and Little Strongheart looked at each other nervously.

"Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we will flatten it. AND the entire town of Appleloosa!"

The Appleloosan's and the Elements all gasped in shock. "This is so not good." Twilight said in fear/

"But Chief!" Harry said to his grandmother's old friend.

"Little Braveheart." Thunderhooves spoke to Harry using his tribal name. "I respect you and your grandmother greatly. Your respect and compassion for all living things has moved my heart like nothing has in a very long time. But you must decide. Either your with us. Or THEM." He glared at the Appleloosans.

"An' we Appleloosan's say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin' !"

"But Sheriff!" Braeburn protested.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the stamped for the buffalos, buy stomping hooves, getting psyched, sharpening horns, etc. And for the Appleloosans,..baking pies...preparing defenses and bucking apples in case they actually tore down the orchard.

"I wan' my kin ta' have what they need to live, but a storm's brewin' here!" Applejack pleaded to her friends for help. "And I don't like the look of it.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Pinkie Pie asked. He wasn't with them in the room they where staying.

Where Harry had been pacing earlier, was an open window with the breeze blowing the curtains.

"He was just, oh that little!" Applejack snarled. "He betrayed us!"

"Applejack he's your son!" Twilight said in shock.

"Well, we'll know when tomorrow comes." Applejack said sadly. "One way, or the other." The mare finished as she stomped over to the door. "Come on ya'll, we gotta talk some sense into these ponies."

Later that night, sharpening of horns was still going on. Buffalo where also headbutting each other. Harry had made it to the buffalo's campsite.

"Isn't there anyway to stop this?" Harry pleaded with Little Strongheart.

"Unless the settlers remove those trees, I do not think so." The older than Harry female said sadly.

"Chief please." Harry said before bed time. "I know you don't want to do this. Grandma wouldn't want you to do this!"

"They have taken our land. What yould you have me do Little Braveheart? Sometimes a man has to choose between what is right, and what is easy." Thunderhooves said as he put two lines of war paint on his cheeks before pushing Harry the white bowl. Harry hung his head sadly and put a line of white paint on each cheek.

"Its never too late to think of SOMETHING." Rainbow Dash insisted as she watched Harry put the paint on with his hooves.

"At noon." Thunderhooves said to Harry sadly. "It will have already been too late..."

"I don't believe this." Applejack said in shock as she saw her son in warpaint standing with Chief Thunderhooves. "He's really with 'em. Mah own son!"

"Applejack what do you expect? You where being totally unreasonable with him!" Twilight said to her friend. "He has to protect the decrees his Celestia made!"

The clock suddenly started gonging. 1, 2, 3...

"Come on, come on...think think think think!" Rainbow Dash hit herself in the head lightly trying to think of something.

The Appleloosans prepared to fight. The Buffalo stomped their hooves. 9, 10, 11...12.

Harry gave one last pleading look to Thunderhooves. The old chief sighed sadly.

"He's not gonna do it." Rainbow Dash said in surprise.

"Oh thank you baby." Applejack said to her son though he couldn't hear her.

Suddenly...Pinkie Pie screwed the ceasefire up by singing. "You gotta share, you gotta care...Its the right thing to do."

This instantly angered the chief. "CHAAAAARGE!" He roared angrily. The Buffalo suddenly charged and shockingly, Harry went with them. Charging up his Chidori to destroy something with his anger that Pinkie Pie screwed everything up.

"Chidori!" He shouted after his fellow tribe members tore through the first line of defense and broke the flag pole with the Appleloosan flag with their stampeding. He charged at a hay pile with two stallions behind it that weren't Apple family members. He hit something hard and along with the hay, an anvil was sent flying into the air with a large crater in it with the two stallions who shouted in fear as they where thrown through a building window.

Harry clopped hooves with the same tan buffalo from earlier and the two ran opposite directions. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" He unleashed a new attack he had been working on and a spear of black lightning shot out of a normal Chidori and cut through several apple pies thrown at his fellow tribe members. Not knowing if they where poisoned or not, Harry avoided getting any pies thrown at him while he helped the tribe destroy Appleloosa.

One of the mares hiding up high jumped through a window onto a buffalo's back. The buffalo tried to buck her off. Another tan one had a pie thrown at him. He couldn't see since it hit his face. He ran into the clock tower and broke it. All the Appleloosans and Buffalo scattered. Chief Thunderhooves was now furious. He spied Sheriff Silver Star throwing pies behind hay bales. He narrowed his eyes and charged.

Sheriff Silver Star reached for another pie when he saw Thunderhooves coming. He had none left. So, he decided to do the honorable thing. Accept defeat. He stood up, put his hat to his chest, and waited for Thunderhooves to ram him.

But suddenly, a pie was thrown. And it hit Chief Thunderhooves...

"Noooooo!" Harry shouted causing everypony and buffalo to stop fighting. They all saw the chief not moving. One of the buffalo grabbed a mare nearby and sobbed into her shoulder. Applejack came over to her son and put a hoof on his shoulder while he cried into her neck.

Silver Star bowed his head thinking too that the worst had happened. All the fighting and destruction had stopped in fact...But then...

A drop of Apple Pie fell onto Thunderhooves' tongue. Suddenly he got up, and slurped his face clean of the delicious treat. "YUM!" He said eagerly. "I have an idea!"

Over the next few days, the buffalo and ponies worked together starting to build Appleloosa back up. "We will allow the apple orchard to stay as long as we can run through it and get a share of its fruit. And more of those delicious Apple pies."

When the buffalo stampeded through the next week, several Appleloosans gathered at the end of the orchard with bushels of apples, and apple pies to give to the herd. As tribute for letting them continue to use the land.

"Bloomberg." Applejack said to the now replanted tree. "This is yer special day! Momma's so proud of you!" she cooed as she tickled and petted the tree

_**Dear Grandma, **_

_**Friendship is a wonderous and powerful force of nature. Even the worst of enemies can become the best of friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care-"**_

"HEY! That's what I said!" Pinkie Pie said as she read Harry's letter to his grandmother...

**To Be Continued...**

**There's Over A Barrel for those who are still reading. As always...**

**Please Leave A Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Griffon The Brush Off

**Chapter 8: Griffon The Brush Off**

**AN: Implied shipping between Gilda and Rainbow Dash. High T for kissing and use of the word "Bitch."**

**I know I said Ponyville Confidential was next but I had such a good plot with this episode that I had to write it out before I lost it. I will be doing Hearts and Hooves day next as next week is the real Hearts and Hooves Day ^^**

**And also, I'm acting as if the Grand Galloping Gala is the finale of Summer of sorts. This means of course Harry's birthday has passed and is nine now. But the Gala was before his birthday. **

**Summary: After advice on how to deal with bullies works with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Harry starts looking to Gilda as a role model. Rainbow Dash sees the problem, when Harry starts imitating her agressive behavior at school.**

The previous day was fun. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash went on a pranking spree through their circle of friends. Minus Fluttershy at Pinkie's request because the Bearer of Kindness was so sensitive. They painted Sweet Apple Acres apples with brilliantly colored designs. They rang Rarity's doorbell and ran off, scared Spike so bad that they gave him the hiccups, replaced Twilight's ink pot with dissappearing ink. They tried to prank Harry, but somehow, the devious 9 year old Bearer of Courage was one step ahead of them. They ended up with syrup and feathers all over themselves in the barn.

"Maybe your just jealous." Twilight suggested to Pinkie as the pink mare told Twilight about how mean the new Griffon in town treated her.

"Yep. Green with envy. Or in your case, pink with envy." Spike agreed with his mother figure/best friend as he picked up a book and started reading where he left off. .

Despite her better judgement, Pinkie agreed to give the griffon another chance.

Gilda the griffon was one cool cat...or lioneagle. She hated the weak and the lame. That was why she had found herself the best friend of Rainbow Dash at Junior Speedsters Camp when they where kids. Ugh! She would never get that dumb chant out of her head! Why oh why did they make those poor children say it EVERY morning and evening?! She was exploring the town her friend lived in. A quaint, humble little village called Ponyville. Nothing special really. But, trust her friend Rainbow Dash to find something she liked about it. Quaint was cool these days somehow. She came across the local schoolhouse.

Isn't that the little colt that lives with Dash's earth pony friend that lives on that farm? Gilda asked herself as he was ganged up on by two fillies. One a purple coated unicorn and the other a grey maned/silver coated unicorn.

"Leave me alone!" The colt insisted.

"You gonna make us? Your so called friends aren't around now." The purple unicorn mocked as she pushed him to the silver coated one. The silver coated filly pushed him into a big mud puddle. Embarrased, the colt blushed in righteous fury.

"You better bring me your lunch money tomorrow." The purple unicorn threatened. "Or this will be a daily punishment small fry." She and the little bitch that was her lacky cackled. "Come on Silver Spoon. Its almost snack time at home."

"Your just gonna let them push you around like that?" Harry heard a new adult voice ask. He looked up and saw a griffon female.

"Their dads are the richest ponies in Ponyville. What choice do I have?" Harry asked as he got up and shook the mud off his coat. He walked out of the mud puddle. "Are you a griffon? Wow! I've never met a griffon before!" The young colt said eagerly.

Gilda smirked. He just needed a little guidance is all. "It doesn't matter who has the most money. In the real world, only the strongest survive." Gilda told the little winged unicorn. "You gotta be more agressive kid. Show those two whose the real alpha." She let out a loud squawk/roar. "Get in their faces and hurt them before they hurt you." She walked around him. "What's your name runt?"

"Uh...Harry."

"Come with me." Gilda said. "If you want to learn how to deal with bullies...

The next day...

Gilda watched the runt's next interaction with his two bullies at recess.

"If you two think I'm going to let you push me around my whole life you've got another. Thing. COMING!" Harry finally shouted causing the two to unknowingly fall backwards in the same mud puddle. The entire class laughed at the two fillies.

"Well. That's a job well done." Gilda smirked to herself. "Well done Gilda. You've changed another life. Woah. I know I told him to act like the alpha male, but that was new." After his little performance Harry had grabbed his earth pony friend and kissed him.

"Uh, what was that for?" Shady Daze asked his younger friend unsure of how to react.

"I had a crush on you a while back. Just wanted to see if it went anywhere." Harry said simply to his two friends. "Look at it this way, you got the Crown Prince's first kiss." Harry reminded Featherweight and Shady Daze of his heritage before turning to go back into the school house. Luckily it was after everyone was inside.

Shady Daze and Featherweight stared after their friend. Not sure they where liking this new, aggressive Harry...

Over the next couple of days, everypony started noticing a big change in Harry's behavior. He was getting more and more aggressive. And more defiant. He even glared Big Macintosh into submission. The normally strong earth pony unsure of how to react to his nephew's new behavior.

"I'm telling ya somethin's up with him." Applejack said to the other Elements of Harmony. "He's almost acting like a bully. I don't know what to do with him. And it all started when that griffon friend of yers came to town Dash." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash.

"Gilda." The rainbow maned pegasi started. "Do you know anything about this?" The griffon rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I just gave him a little afternoon course on how to be a real alpha. Commanding respect from others by demanding their submission and if that doesn't work." She put one curled up paw into another. "Force their submission. Fortunately it seems all his little school friends are smarter than I thought. It helped him deal with Dildo Train and Silver Slut anyway."

Fluttershy and a few others blushed at the language the griffoness used.

"Look that might be fine for griffons. But Harry's a pony." Twilight reminded Gilda. "And not only that, he's the Princess Celestia's grandcolt. He can't act like a total-"

"A total what?" Came a nasty toned young male voice. The elements and griffoness looked to the door to see Harry standing in the doorframe.

"Oh. Hi son." Applejack said nervously. The young alicorn looked around at the nervous mares.

"Go on Twilight. Finish. A total what?" The now mean spirited colt demanded.

Twilight gulped. "Asshat." She finished nervously.

"Hmph. I thought so. So even my fellow Elements of Harmony don't like Alpha Harry huh?" The other foals at school had been avoiding Harry all day. Even his two best friends. "I don't need you guys. Gilda?" Harry asked as he turned to leave. The griffoness smirked and walked ahead of him as she was his alpha. "See ya 'round." Gilda smirked at the Mane 6 before the two slammed the door on their way out.

Rainbow Dash fumed.

"How can one afternoon turn Harry from that sweet little colt he used to be to...that?" Rarity asked.

"You've never dealt with bullies before." Applejack reminded Rarity. "Everypony in school respected you after that play. Remember? But yer right. This ain't Harry. I'll drag him back kickin' and screaming if I have to."

"No Applejack." Rainbow Dash said. The other mares turned to the pegasi. "If anyone's going to get Harry out from Gilda's claws. Its going to be me." She ran out the door of the library.

She found Gilda at a meadow just outside Ponyville. Harry was doing laps in the air.

"All right. Now twenty wing ups!" Gilda ordered. "Oh. Hi Dash. Finally decided to ditch those losers?"

"No. We want our Harry back. Not this bully you created." Rainbow Dash demanded in the air. Pointing to Harry.

"Huh. Interesting. Front and Center!" Gilda ordered and Harry swooped down stopping his wing ups saluting Gilda. "Do you want to go back to the bullied weakling you where?"

"No ma'am!" Harry insisted.

"Sorry Dashie. He's mine." Gilda smirked.

"Then how about a race?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "Suicide Gorge. Its just outisde Ponyville that way." She pointed the opposite direction she came. "If I win, you leave Ponyville and never come back." She glared.

"Uh huh, and if I win?" The griffoness asked.

"If you win...you can train Harry however you want."

"And, you leave Ponyville instead." Gilda hissed evilly.

This caused Harry's ears to fall back. What? Rainbow Dash leave? But Ponyville is her home.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash glared at her former friend. "Tomorrow. Noon."

"Its a date." Gilda smirked. Reminding the mare of their former relationship making her blush.

That night Harry paced in his room. He didn't want Rainbow Dash to leave. But he didn't want to be a target for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon either. Then it hit him.

Knock Knock Knock..."Uncle Macintosh?" Said a small voice that the stallion knew well. Harry when he was in trouble.

"Come on in." The red earth pony said. " A'hm just finishing up some figures." He put his calculator aside and his numbers notebook that had the farms finance information and put it in a drawer of his desk. "Now, what's the problem? I'm assuming its with how you've been acting out the past couple of days." He asked the pitiful looking colt who looked incredibly guilty.

"Rainbow Dash bet Gilda on a race." Harry said. "If Rainbow Dash wins, Gilda leaves Ponyville forever. But if Gilda wins..."

"She gits you and Dash leaves Ponyville." Big Mac finished. He sighed. Harry really got himself deep this time.

"I don't know what to do." Harry panicked. "I don't wanna be a target for bullies but all my friends have abandoned me, I don't think anypony can stop the race a-" Macintosh put a hoof in front of Harry's mouth.

"I've been watchin'. And personally, I don't think yer friends abandoned you. I think you just pushed them away with all this alpha pucky." The red coated stallion said as he tried to calm his panicking nephew. "As for yer momma and her group, Applejack told me you left with Gilda saying you didn't need them. Now I know you don't really mean that."

Harry's ears laid back and he looked down in shame. "No. I don't."

"Good. That means we're one step to fixin' this mess you made. Now. Where are they racin' ?"

Harry suddenly looked nervous. "Suicide Gorge."

"Oh dear Celestia." Macintosh said in shock. His wheat stick falling out of his mouth. "We gotta get Applejack now. Hopefully we can stop this race before somepony gets hurt. As fer you. When this is all over, you and me are goin' out to the barn."

Harry looked down in shame again. "Yes sir." He said as he followed his uncle to his mother's room...

**Noon the next day...**

Rainbow Dash looked nervously over the gorge's ledge. Their race was simple. Down the gorge, through it's rough terrain, and up the other side and back wins. Many pegasi have been hurt or killed racing along this gorge.

"What's wrong Dashie?" Gilda said in a mockingly affectionate tone. "Scared?"

"N-no." Rainbow Dash said. "Just thinking about how I'm gonna kick your tail feathers out of Ponyville an-" She was shocked as Gilda kissed her. Her tongue slipping past her lips briefly. "What was that?!"

"Kiss for good luck." Gilda chuckled darkly. "You'll need it." She wasn't nervous. Griffon's where tough. Much more tougher than the walking glue sticks that ponies where anyway. "3 2 1 go?"

"Fine." Rainbow Dash agreed. Spitting to get the taste of Gilda out of her mouth. "3."

"2." Gilda said.

"1." They both said together

"STOP!" They both perked up as they heard Harry shout toward them. "You don't have to do this Rainbow Dash! I'm done with Gilda!"

"WHAT?" Gilda growled.

"You've done nothing but cause me problems since you filled my head with this alpha crap. I'm done with you!" Harry spat at Gilda's feet.

"You did this didn't you?" Gilda demanded as she glared at the rainbow haired mare. Grabbing Rainbow Dash. "You little bitch." She crushed a part of Dash's right wing in her claw causing the Bearer of Loyalty to cry out in pain and then threw Rainbow Dash off of the gorge cliff.

"Rainbow Dash!" The Elements of Harmony all shouted before Fluttershy stepped up and raced down the gorge to save her friend.

Oh no you don't. Gilda thought maliciously as she spread her wings preparing to go after Fluttershy.

"SHARP SPEAR!" A spear of black electricity missed her by inches.

"What the?" Gilda looked around to see Harry glaring at her. His Chidori flaring.

"The next one won' miss." He warned. "And will be aimed for your head!"

Gilda tried to run, but was surrounded. Applejack stomped ready to charge. Rarity and Twilight's horns glowed with magical power. Pinkie looked uncharistically furious with the griffoness and stomped as well. Smoke flaring from her nostrils in fury.

"Fine. I don't need this lame town." Gilda said in anger before spreading her wings and taking off.

"And if you ever show your face in Ponyville you'll get fried!" Harry threatened up at her .

"Bite me!" She called back as she soared off.

**The next day in Rainbow Dash's hospital room...**

"Rainbow Dash, I'm really sorry about Gilda." Harry apologized as he and the mane 6 "I was just tired of being a target."

"Its okay kid. I understand. I was bullied in flight school back in Cloudsdale. It isn't easy." The rainbow maned mare assured him. "But as long as you have friends that care. It doesn't really matter. Why don't you sit with the others?" She asked as the rest of the mane 6 where all with their rumps on a cushion.

"Uh...no thanks I'll stand." Harry said with a blush. His behind glowing beat red.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well. I believe a lot of this chapter is original in plot. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only GildaRainbowDash shipper out there. There was a lot more to them than being just friends I think. Its like Sirius and Remus in Harry Potter. A lot of fandom members took that relationship and worked it into something. Pony fans will undoubtedly to the same with Gilda and Rainbow Dash. **

**As Always...**

**Please Leave A Review**


	9. Chapter 9: Hearts and Hooves Day

**A/N: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Everypony. **

**I have a new OC pony. Joyful Noise. He is mentioned and described in an A/N in my new Drabble fic Raised By Cakes. If you want to use him in a fic please give me credit. **

**Harry is 9 and Soarin is 15 still for a few more months but the two have no romantic feelings for each other yet and would not act this way toward each other without influence of the Love Poison. Rest assured nothing explecit happens. **

**Please Leave A Review...**

**Summary: Big Macintosh and Miss Cherilee hit it off the second time they meet without the Love Potion the Cutie Mark Crusaders provided. Unfortunately, Harry and Soarin of the Wonderbolts come across the potion thinking it is a nice fruit punch provided by the previous two. Hilarity ensues as the CMC and Mane 6 with Big Mac and Cherilee try to keep the two apart long enough for the effects to wear off...**

**Chapter 9: Hearts And Hooves Day**

"Now up and give me 20 laps around the farm!" Soarin ordered after Harry finished his current set of Wing Ups. Harry rose into the air higher and flew away to start flying around Sweet Apple Acres.

Soarin had been reqruited by Princess Celestia herself to teach her grandcolt how to fly properly. When he asked why him and not Spitfire, who had far more experience teaching colts and fillies than he did, well...

_"Oh, I have a little hunch my grandson would prefer you to teach him over other members of your team." Celestia chuckled with a knowing twinkle in her eye. _

What was that twinkle? Soarin asked himself as he watched Harry's progress with his 20 laps while in his Wonderbolt uniform. Harry finally came to a stop and caught his breath. "Five minutes." Soarin said. Genuinely impressed. "Not bad. Your improving."

"Thank *gasp* you *gasp* Sir!." Harry said, saluting Soarin as best he could while gasping for air.

"At ease squirt. Your not a cadet. At least not yet." The blue maned pegasi smirked at the colt's lit up face. "But keep this pace up and you might become a candidate for early graduation from Wonderbolt Academy."

Harry's grin would remind Applejack of Winona after she found out where her family hid the stash of dog biscuits.

"Let's take a break." The pegasi suggested. He took off his Wonderbolt uniform and stashed it in his saddlebag. Joining Harry walking up a hill that overlooked Sweet Apple Acres. A very nice view and a relaxing breeze guaranteed. "Do you ever wish you where raised in Canterlot?" Soarin asked curiously as they walked.

"With that snob of a nephew of mine?" Harry asked in a bewildered tone. "No way! I'd probably wind up in the Royal Canterlot Guard boot camp!"

"I'm surprised Blueblood hasn't already been shipped off. He's such a jackass." Soarin joked with his young friend as they laughed at the snobbish unicorn mentioned.

"OMC it's Soarin of the Wonderbolts!" Came the voice of an eager filly as the duo reached the top of the hill. ]

Soarin looked around and saw the local school teacher and Harry's uncle walkind away from a picnic blanket and what looked like a pitcher of fruit punch.

**With the Cutie Mark Crusaders...**

"What's a Wonderbolt doing in Ponyville?" Scootaloo demanded.

"Sis said that Princess Celestia hired Soarin to be Harry's flight instructor. I thought she was jokin'." Applebloom explained.

"Maybe Harry wants to join the Wonderbolts someday." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"No, that's Rainbow Dash remember, Harry's never shown any interest in becoming a Wonderbolt. Just their shows." Scootaloo reminded her two filly friends.

"This punch looks yummy. I'll have to thank Uncle Macintosh and Miss C. Later." Came Harry's voice to the 3 fillies horror.

The 3 fillies gasped and heard the clinking of glasses. "To friendship." Harry toasted.

"Friendship." Soarin agreed.

"NO!" The 3 fillies shouted too late. The alicorn and pegasi downed the love potion they created.

"But their both colts!" Sweetie Belle said. "How would that even work out?!"

"Uh...well..." Applebloom said nervously. She had accidentally seen a...for lack of a proper term, "cow orgy" last mating season. She had even seen a bull mounting another bull when all the females where taken and both had no partners. That was when Applejack had talked to her about the birds and the bees of foal making.

"On second thought, never mind." The unicorn filly shook her head. "Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts."

"Their...cuddling..." Scootaloo said in disdain.

"Schmoopsy whoopsy teddy bear." Harry cooed as their necks embraced.

"Schmoopsy moopsy pudding pie." Soarin cooed as he kissed Harry's ear."

"Yuck." Sweetie Belle said in clear grossed outedness.

"We need help." Applebloom said as Harry and Soarin walked into Ponyville together.

**A short while later...**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Applejack shouted in the library making everypony outside look toward it. Including a earth pony with a hourglass cutie mark who had hearts hovering over his head at the sound of Applejack's voice.

"We didn't mean to hurt anypony." Sweetie Belle insisted.

"We just wanted to set up big brother with Miss Cherilee." Applebloom added.

"They did seem rather insistant that we get together." Cherilee admitted.

"Eeyup." The only stallion in the room agreed with his new marefriend.

"Uh, girls, what exactly did you put in this potion?" Twilight asked in a worried tone as she looked at the page the fillies said they found the potion. "I've never seen a love potion quite this shade of purple."

"Morning Dew." Sweetie Belle said.

"Rainbow Dust." Scootaloo added.

"And thre drops of Sunshine." Applebloom finished.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasped.

"How bad is it?" Rarity asked.

"You 3 didn't make a love POTION, you made a Love POISON!"

Everypony gasped except Big Macintosh who had blinked in shock. He knew what Love Poisons where. And they weren't good.

"...What's a love poison?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A love poison is far more powerful and dangerous than a love potion." Twilight explained as she read the details of the two seperate potions. "While a love potion merely expands love between two ponies who already have feelings for the other, a love POISON intensifies those feelings to dangerous levels. To the point where they never want to stop staring into the others eyes. It was named a love poison because a Prince long ago gave this mixture to a Princess he loved by mistake instead of a love potion, and the two got lost in each other's eyes-"

"Aww, how romanti-"

"I'm not finished yet." Twilight interrupted Rarity. "They got so lost in each other's eyes that they neglected their respective Royal Duties and their empires fell completely apart!"

Everypony suddenly donned a nervous expression.

"So?" Sweretie Belle asked. "Harry and Soarin don't run empires."

"No, but they still got responsibilities!" Applebloom reminded her friend. "If Harry keeps starin' at Soarin, Granny Smith'll be broken down from all the extra chores he's supposed to do!"

She imagines dozens of brooms, mops and buckets burying Granny Smith.

"And if Soarin can't help the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash said in shock.

She imagines the Wonderbolts fighting a rampaging dragon which is beating them.

"WHERE IS SOARIN?" Spitfire demanded before being slashed out of the air by the dragon's tail.

"Ponyville could be flattened by a rampaging dragon!" The rainbow maned mare panicked.

In both fantasy's, Harry and Soarin where staring at each other's eyes. with heart's as pupils.

"We should probably see how bad the situation is." Cherille suggested to everypony else's agreement.

About ten minutes later, they found Harry and Soarin. They followed the two to Sugarcube Corner.

"You take the first sip Teddy Bear." Harry cooed over to Soarin. A cupcake milkshake in a heart shaped glass in honor of Hearts and Hooves Day sat between them on the table.

"No, you take the first sip Apple Pie." Soarin cooed back.

"This can't get more disturbing." Cherilee said as she and Big Macintosh watched fromt he window. She was clearly icking out over the scene.

"Nnope." Macintosh agreed. He had never seen his nephew act quite like this before. He never wanted to again. Harry had had a small crush on his little friend Shady Daze a couple years ago, but it had passed.

"No you." Harry said, pushing the straw toward Soarin.

"No you." Soarin said, repeating the action but to Harry.

Both adults made grossed out expressions and left the window to report their findings.

"How bad is it?" Applejack asked a short trip back to the library later.

"Its pretty bad." Cherilee said.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed before shuddering. "AJ, if I ever act like that, buck me in the face."

**With the CMC upstairs...**

"I feel guilty." Sweetie Belle said.

"I feel worse." Scootaloo added.

"I feel doubly guilty." Applebloom said. "Harry's my nephew! I'm supposed to look out for him!" "

"There's a cure!" They heard Twilight say. "We just need to keep Harry and Soarin apart for at least...one hour."

"Should be easy enough." Applejack said. "We'll just say we need Harry's help back at the farm and lock him in the barn or somethin'."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh nodded in agreement with his little sister.

"And we can help with Soarin." Spitfire said. Rainbow Dash had flown as fast as she could to Wonderbolt Academy and explained the situation to her. She and another Wonderbolt stallion where awaiting orders.

"No problem." The stallion agreed with a smile.

"Then let's do it." Applejack said with a grin.

"Harry!" Applebloom called over to Harry who was cuddling on a bench with his "Teddy Bear." "Harry!"

"What?!" Harry hissed at his aunt. Applebloom looked slightly taken aback.

"We need you back at the farm. There's an emergency! Applejack's hurt!"

"Momma's hurt?" Harry gasped. "Teddy, I don't wanna go." Harry said as he leaned into Soarin."

"Oh brother." Sweetie Belle groaned.

"Soarin, Wonderbolt Emergency in Cloudsdale." Spitfire said sharply to the young stallion. "Time to move out."

The two looked at each other longingly and left with their groups.

"So what happens when they find out these emergency's are fake?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Let's hope they don't." Applebloom said.

"Mommy's in the barn? What happened?!" Harry demanded in a panicky voice.

"She fell off a hay bale and broke her leg." Applebloom said casually.

"Mommy!" Harry yelled running into the barn.

"Now!"

Big Macintosh and Applejack slammed the barn door's shut and Big Macintosh sat in front of them.

"Mommy's not in here!"

"This is fer your own good." Big Macintosh said through the doors.

"Uncle Macintosh?" There was a brief shove. "OPEN THIS BARN DOOR!"

"Nnope." The red stallion said firnly. Pushing his back against the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I WANT MY TEDDY BEAR!" Harry said hitting the door rapidly with his hooves.

"Sorry sugarcube, but its for your own good." Applejack said through the door next to Big Macintosh.

"Mommy?" Harry asked in confusion. "Mommy help! Uncle Macintosh is keeping me from my Teddy!"

"Is he serious? Teddy Bear?" Applejack asked her big brother.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied with a sweatdrop.

BANG. The doors surged slightly.

"Aww dang. His Earth Pony strength is comin' in." Applejack said in alarm. She sat in front with her brother. Hoping to reinforce the door.

**Cloudsdale Wonderbolts Police Department Interrogation Unit...**

"So what's the emergency? Are we interrogating a suspect or something?" Soarin' asked as Spitfire led him into an interrogation room.

"Nope." Spitfire said before slamming the door and locking it with magic.

"Its a trap!" Soarin said. "Spitfire! Open this door right now!"

"This is for your own good kid. We're not letting you throw your career away!"

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Soarin bucked at the door. "Sweetie Pie!" He bucked again.

"Ugh." The unnamed stallion said. "He's really got the hots for that kid doesn't he?"

"Sweetie Pie!" Soarin called from the room in disdain.

"Eeyup." Spitfire agreed. "Just sit tight. one hour and it'll all be over."

**An 55 minutes later...**

"He's been quiet." Applejack commented. Harry had stopped trying to escape about forty five minutes later.

"Too quiet." Big Macintosh agreed.

"You guys do remember that I've got unicorn magic right?" Came Harry's voice from inside. Both Earth Pony's perked up.

"Oh my Celestia." Applejack said in a stunned voice. A magical aura surrounded the side of the barn and Harry walked through it.

"Sweetie Pie!" Came Soarin's voice from Ponyville.

"Teddy Bear!" Harry shouted as he ran towards Soarin's voice.

"Come on big brother." Applejack said as she ran after her son.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said with a nod and ran after his nephew with her to stop him.

"Sweeie Pie!" Soarin said eagerly as he saw Harry.

"Teddy Bear!" Harry cried happily as he ran toward the older colt. They jumped into each other's embrace, over a pit...

WHAM

Ding...ding...ding...ding...It was four o'clock. One hour had passed.

The Mane 6, CMC, Big Mac and Cherilee looked down into the pit.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Pit diggers!" Applebloom said eagerly.

"Nice job girls." Cherilee praised the 3 fillies. "That might just have saved them."

"Ohh. My head." Harry groaned. "Where are we?" Harry asked Soarin.

"I think...we're in a pit." Soarin said. He looked up and saw the ponies staring at them.

"Momma, why are Soarin and I at the bottom of a pit?" Harry asked Applejack.

"Applebloom will explain." Applejack said sternly with a look at her little sister.

"You may have drunk what you thought was fruit punch, that was supposed to be a love potion, but turned out to be a love poison." Sweetie Belle said down to Harry and Soarin.

"We're sorry Harry, you and Soarin weren't supposed to drink it. We just wanted to set up Big Brother with Miss Cherilee." Applebloom said.

"You drank it by mistake and may have grossed out half of Ponyville with your over eager happiness with each other." Scootaloo added.

"We're sorry." All 3 said at the same time.

Harry and Soarin looked at each other. "We'll forgive you." Soarin told the 3 fillies. "And you'll all do Harry's chores at Sweet Apple Acres for one week. Does that sound fair to you Harry?" He asked his student.

"Eeyup." Harry smiled.

The adult ponies all phwewed. The crisis was over.

Three days later, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom where each given a mop, broom or sponge. See, Harry helped Granny Smith with the Housework since she was getting on in years. He swept the downstairs, mopped the kitchen, and cleaned the counters.

"Hows it going?" Soarin asked.

"Well we won't be giving anypony any love potions OR poisons anytime soon." Sweetie Belle said.

"Soarin's taking me to see The Hobbit." Harry said eagerly.

"Don't wait up." Soarin teased as the two left the 3 fillies to their shock.

"NOOOoooo!" The 3 filllies shouted thinking they where still under the effect of the love poison not seeing Harry wink at Soarin after he said that.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Leave A Review...**


	10. Chapter 10: Applejack's Dating?

**A/N: If you reread chapter 9, there's a clue as to what I planned on doing with Applejack. Hope you don't mind a filler chapter. Please Leave A Review. **

**Summary: Applejack's been spending a lot of time in town lately. Harry wants to get to the bottom of this. How will he handle the fact that his mother is dating? **

**Chapter 10: Applejack's Dating?**

"Hi Uncle Macintosh." Harry said one evening as the big red stallion was putting the plow away for the night. "Seen momma around?"

"Nnope." The stallion said. "She left the farm about four."

"Left?" Harry asked. "Weird. Momma's been going out in the evening a lot lately."

Aww dang. Big Macintosh thought. AJ didn't want him to know unless it turned serious.

"I know, I'll get Applebloom to help!" Harry said excitedly. "By Uncle Macintosh." The alicorn foal said as he flew off in search of his slightly older aunt.

"Aww dang." Big Mac said. "I hope AJ won't be too mad at me."

Harry wandered through town for a while trying to find either his mom or Applebloom. He found his mother first. In a window at Sugarcube Corner. With an UNKNOWN STALLION!

"What?" Harry asked as he watched his mother laugh with the tan coated, brown maned stallion. Then hold hooves with him across the table...

**MLP THEME BREAK...**

Harry walked into Sugarcube Corner. Applejack saw him and winced. "Aww shoot. I knew he'd find out sooner or later." She said to the stallion who turned to smile at Harry who glared a little right back. "Sugarcube." Applejack said to her son. "This is Time Turner." She introduced the stallion.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said through gritted teeth. Why was his mother with this unknown stallion? Possibly he was a pervert! Harry noted his Cutie Mark was in the shape of an Hourglass with sand in it.

"And you said he probably wouldn't take it well." Time Turner smiled at his Marefriend.

"Son, we've been dating for a couple of months now." Applejack revealed to Harry.

Dating? What does that mean? Harry wondered.

"What that means is, he's my Coltfriend." Applejack explained to her son holding Time Turner's hoof.

Harry's eyes widened. "COLTFRIEND?!" He teleported out to Suicide Gorge He screamed in frustration so loudly it echoed for several minutes. Making several creatures peek out of hiding places.

He teleported to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Harry? Big Mac said you where looking for me?" Applebloom asked as Harry stomped up the stairs. When he got to his and his mother's room he sat on his twin bed and sadly looked down. Remembering the talk he had with Big Macintosh when he got back.

_"Comes a time in every mare's life when she wants a mate." The older stallion explained to his nephew. "Tain' t nothin' ya did wrong. She just wants a family. Now I want you to promise me you won't give this fella a hard time just cause he's datin' yer momma. Promise me?" Big Macintosh looked down. _

_"Yes Uncle Macintosh." Harry said sadly. "I promise." Then he started up the stairs. _

**(Insert heart breaking ballad about how Harry feels that if Applejack and Time Turner actually become a couple she'll forget about him. And if they have foals then he'll be pushed aside. Until he won't be able to take it any more and has to be sent away to Canterlot to his grandmother.)**

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked up. "I have to break this up."...

**BREAK**

Harry tiptoed behind the twosome couple as they walked down to the lake for a picnic.

"You fell like we're being followed?" Time Turner turned back and Harry ducked into the bushes.

"Doesn't look like it." Applejack said as she too looked back as well. Hmm...I smell shenanigans, but I'll let it slide as long as if its not too bad...She thought. Harry had been pretty upset when she told him she had a beau.

Time Turner put their picnic basket down and got the blanket out of the basket. Applejack helped him unfold it on the grass. Harry sneaked up and got out their tasty, delicious apple pie, and replaced it...with a mud pie. Literal mud pie. He put mud and worms into a pie crust. He cackled darkly and put the mud pie in the apple pie's place.

After a tasty lunch of daisy sandwhich, hay chips and cider from Sweet Apple Acres, it was time for the piece de resistance. The Apple Family's world famous Apple Pie.

"PFFFFTTTT!" TimeTurner spat out the first bite.

"Hey!" Applejack protested as bits and crumbs got in her mane. "That's a special Apple Family recipe! What the hay is wrong with you?" Applejack demanded.

"Worms!" Time Turner said showing her his pie piece. Applejack took a close look. Earth Worms where wiggling around in gooey muck.

"Its a mud pie." Applejack said as she checked the pie. I knew I smelled Shenanigans. She thought to herself.

"I don't know what your trying to pull AJ." Time Turner said in slight anger. "But I got food poisoning once from a bad cupcake. Its not something I'd care to repeat. If your trying to poison me, we're through."

"YES." Harry pumped a leg in a victorious way. Bye bye stranger!

"Time Turner!" Applejack protested as Time Turner stomped away angrily.

Later that night, Harry went up to bed. How did he get away with the mud pie incident you may ask? Well it has to do with a simple cloning spell. A pony who uses this spell can be in two places at once. So while Applejack and Time Turner went on their date, Harry was seen with Granny Smith in the house doing chores. He happily jumped the last two steps and bounded to his and his mom's room. He heard...sniffling. Was his mom crying? He opened the door slowly. Sure enough. Applejack was on her bed. Harry walked up to her and saw that she was holding a picture of her and Time Turner together.

"Momma?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I liked him sugarcube." Applejack sniffled. "A lot. Now I didn't put that mud pie in the basket. I know I didn't." She said sadly. "Do you have any idea who did?" She asked.

Feeling akward about lying to his mother, the Element of Honesty, Harry backed away. He didn't mean to make his mother cry. He just wanted her attention again. "I just forgot...I promised Shady Daze and Featherweight...a study date! Yeah that's it! A study date! Bye!" He ran back downstairs and out the door. Intent on finding Time Turner and setting things straight. Harry ran through Ponyville trying to find the tan Earth Pony.

"Miss Mayor!" Harry ran up to her. She usually had an idea where somepony was. "Have you seen a earth pony called Time Turner around?" He asked the older mare.

The older mare thought for a moment. "You could try the clock tower." She pointed to the center of town. "Its been a little off lately and I just commissioned him to fix it."

"Thank you Mayor!" Harry called back as he ran off.

Harry found Time Turner with a visor on his head and screwdriver in hoof tweaking a few things in several gears. He looked up and saw Harry.

"What do you want?" He asked before turning back to his gears.

"Momma's sad. I don't like seeing her sad." Harry said simply. "It wasn't momma that put that mud pie in your basket." He confessed.

"And how would you know? You weren't there remember?" Time Turner asked in confusion. "Three ponies saw you doing chores with Granny Smith."

"Spell." Harry said simply. "I followed you and swapped the pies." He said guiltily rubbing his left front leg with his right front leg.

"You did? Why?" Time Turner asked.

"Jealousy I guess?" Harry shrugged. "You where taking up a lot of Mom's evening time. Sometime's she'd get home after I was already asleep. And I missed her!" He finally admitted.

"I guess we did go out alot these past two months." Time Turner admitted. A lot had happened in town too. Many fairs and movies in the movie house and carnivals. He took AJ to every one of them. "Here's the deal." He said. "I'll let up on taking AJ out so much, in return you give me a chance. Capiche?" He asked with his screwdriver pointing at Harry.

"Colt Scouts honor!" Harry saluted Time Turner.

And both kept to their promises. Time Turner begged AJ to take him back. under realization that if he hurt her, all bets where off between him and Harry and the colt would retaliate at full and greater force. But for now? Who knows what the future could bring...

_**Two Years Later...**_

_**Harry closes a photograph book after looking at several memorable moments. Birthdays, fishing trips, Parents Day at school, But this special book was of him and Time Turner. The books title? Me and My Dad. **_

**To Be Continued...**

**After a good two week writers block, I finally finished Chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be Apple Family Reunion and then chapter 12 and 13 will be Crystal Empire where more of Harry's family's tragic past will be revealed and a secret about King Sombra and Celestia. Stay Tuned! **

**Please Leave A Review!**

**WriterPON3**


	11. Chapter 11: Apple Family Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 11: Apple Family Reunion Part 1**

**A/N: I'm breaking this up into two parts. The first deals with a little turbulence in Harry and Applejack's relationship as mother and son. The second half deals with the Reunion itself. **

**Last Quick A/ N here: This takes place before The Best Night Ever, but after Bad Seed and FIM Parts one and two. And Over A Barrel because Braeburn is in it. I'm not sure I'll do Bad Seed. **

"Heh, found 'em!" Applejack called down from their "Attic" in their barn. She tugged them to the edge of the area and tossed them down to Granny Smith. The dust tickling her nose.

"Achoo!" The old mare sneezed. "Why thank you Applejack. I can't believe its been almost 3 years since our last family Reunion."

"Well, you have been talking about it since then." Applejack said nervously. See for every family reunion since Harry lived with them, she had come up with a reason not to let him be noticed. His first Reunion when he was three he was pushed off to Rarity cause she needed help in the Boutique designing foals dress clothes. Harry spent an unhappy day modeling tuxes...and even an occasional dress much to his dismay. Rarity said he had the figure of a young filly back then. But now he was a growing colt and couldn't model filly dresses which he thanked whatever deity existed for it. The last Reunion not only Harry, but Big Macintosh missed it. See they where selling land to this sneaky dealer who had a reputation of ripping off his customers. And well...

_**"Twenty thousand!" Harry said to the older stallion. "Its forty acres!" **_

_**"Its practically mud! Ten thousand!" **_

_**"You'll sell it for twice this to some major corporation! Twenty!"**_

_**"Ten thousand!" **_

_**"Twenty Thousand!" **_

_**Big Macintosh watched the two back and forth like a tennis match. **_

_**"Its practically mud!" Harry said sneakily. "I won't take less than ten!" **_

_**"I'll sell it for twice this to a major corporation for land developement! I won't give you more than twenty thousand Bits!" **_

_**"Deal." Harry said w ith a smirk holding out his hoof. The two shook hoofs. **_

_**"I'll go draw up the paperwork now." The stallion with a Bit symbol ripped in half Cutie Mark said. And Sneaky Deal left to draft the paperwork. The unicorn not noticing Harry and Big Macintosh about to crack up laughing. **_

"Harry! How are them RSVPs comin' along?" Granny Smith called back to Harry who had several invitations on a hay bale. "Who's showing their muzzle at the Reunion?"

"Everypony!" Harry said excitedly. It would be his first reunion EVER! And he got to meet EVERYPONY! Or course, he already met most of the Apples from Appleloosa.

"Everypony?" Granny Smith said in shock. She turned to Applejack. "Feathers on a goat." She turned back to the littlest of their bushel. "Are ya sure?"

"Well, I got RSVPs from Apples from Yonder Hill, Hollow Shades, Galloping Gorge."

As Harry listed all the places Granny Smith looked on in shock. Not EVERYPONY ever made it before. "Foal Mountain, Apples from Fillydelphia, Talltale Town and all the Apples from Appleloosa! Yay! Cousin Braeburns coming!" Harry said excitedly. Braeburn was his favorite cousin like Babs was Appleblooms.

"Guh?" Granny Smith said in shock.

"And let's not forget. MANEHATTAN!" Applebloom, who was helping Harry sort the invitations. "Babs is coming!" She joined Harry in bouncing around excitedly.

"I think we're gonna need a bigger Cider trough..." Granny Smith said nervously.

^Theme Song Break^

Applejack loved her son, she really did. But she was also worried about what the family might think of her being a single mother. The Apple family being more conservative in the ways of foal rearing and all. So as the foursome of Applejack, Granny Smith, Applebloom and Harry sat at the table, the mare was trying to find yet another way to worm her way out of introducing him to the Apples. Though she knew she had to do it sometime.

"Shoot, looks like the family's done grown ten fold since our last reunion." Granny Smith said as she saw all the invitations in the wheelbarrow that Big Macintosh brought in. "I'm gonna be plum busier than a worm in a rotten tomater trying to get everything ready."

"Well I could always help out Granny." Applejack offered. Grateful for a distraction.

"Me too!" Applebloom said.

"Eeyup."

"Yer too young." Applejack said before Harry could offer to help too."

"Apple Bloom's two years older than I am!" Harry protested.

"No." Applejack said sternly.

"Well I sure would appreciate that young'un." The old mare said gratefully. "Granny's a little bit rusty in the Gitty Ups since the last time all the Apples got together."

She said this as she pulled her wrinkly skin up. Showing what she looked like when she was younger.

"You may be a tad old Granny." Applejack said as Harry pouted lightly. "But yer still as full of spark and fiesty as ev-"

"Who you callin' old?" Granny Smith snapped getting in Applejack's face.

"Uh." Applejack said nervously. "I just meant, why don't you let me take over puttin' the Reunion together this time around? That way all you have to worry about is enjoying yourself."

Granny Smith thought for a moment. "All right young'un, you got yerself a deal." She put a hoof to Applejack's chest. "Your in charge."

"You just tell me what the Reunion needs." Applejack put a forleg around her grandmother. "And I'll take care of the rest."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show ya what it needs."

Later that night, Applejack, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom and Harry where all sitting around a photo album Granny Smith had brought out. The three females where on the couch. Harry stood behind Granny Smith looking over her shoulder at the pictures.

"We've been hosting these Reunions here at Sweet Apple Acres every three years since we first planted roots here in Ponyville."

"Hey, who's that?" Applebloom asked pointing to a young filly with a stirrer in her muzzle standing over a cauldron of something.

"Well that'd be yer Great Auntie Applesauce when she was just about yer age." Granny Smith explained in fond memory. "Now she used to go by another name but everypony started calling her Applesauce after her teeth fell out while she was making Apple Jam." She pointed out at two photo's of an older Applesauce with another showing her teeth in a cauldron of Jam. "Yeah. Never did find them teeth in all those jars."

"That's you Granny." Apple Bloom pointed to a group photo of Granny Smith when she was a filly surrounded by filly cousins and gathered around a quilt.

"Sure is. Apple family's been working on that old quilt since our first reunion..." Granny Smith remembered the moment fondly.

_**"I can do it." Young Granny Smith said eagerly taking a piece of fabric and putting it close to the quilt before taking a needle and thread into her muzzle. Unfortunately for her, she neglected to knot the end of the thread and when she finished...**_

_**"Oh...fingle fangle." Young Granny Smith said irritably. The other filly cousins giggled. **_

"Well, nopony told me ya actually had to knot the end of the thread first." Granny Smith said to the giglgling Harry and Apple Bloom.

"So I need new quilting materials. Fabric, needles, thread." Applejack noted to herself. "You've really been working on that quilt since the first reunion?"

"Sure have. Don't think we'll ever finish that dogone thing." Granny Smith said eagerly.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Harry asked the old mare pointing to a picture of two ponies over several cooking pots.

"Well ya know how us Apples enjoy a good Fritter..."

_**Half Baked Apples was bringing a fresh baked plate of Apple Fritters to a table where one Apple Family stallion with a bushy red mane, cowboy hat with an Apple symbole on the brim and an orange coat eagerly awaited them. He stupidly did not wait for them to cool off. **_

_**"Hot hot hot!" The stallion said. His mouth hot with cooking oil that hadn't cooled off. He rushed over to a cider barrel, stuck his head in and sucked in as much cool cider as he could. **_

_**Half Baked shook his head. Then turned back, but the fritters where gone! "Hey! Where'd all them Apple Fritters go?" There was a small burp. Half Baked looked down ans saw a toddler filly. "And who might you be little one?" **_

_**"I'm Applejack!" Baby Applejack said eagerly. Then burped again. "More Apple Fritter?" She asked. **_

_**Half Baked Apples smiled at his niece. **_

"That was how we found out that yer Momma had the appetite of a full grown stallion." Granny Smith smiled as she elbowed Applejack while Harry and Apple Bloom giggled some more.

"Course that wasn't the only time that happened." Granny Smith said as she pulled out a photo behind the photo of baby Applejack. It was of Harry!

"I don't remember this being mentioned." Applejack said to Granny Smith who laughed.

_**Granny Smith was frantic. Little Harry had somehow escaped. She spied Half Baked cooking Apple Fritters with his wife. **_

_**Younger Braeburn this time put a hot fritter into his mouth...These Apple stallions love Apple Fritters...hot or cold. **_

_**"Hot hot hot! Cider cider cider!" Braeburn muffled with a mouthful of hot fritter. He stuck his head in a cider barrel. His teenage mane completely soaked. **_

_**"Hmm...this seems familiar." Half Baked said rubbing his chin. He turned. The fritters where gone! "Hey! Where'd all them Apple Fritters go?" A small burp came from below. "I knew this seemed familiar." The growing older stallion said with a smile. He lowered his head with a smile and gasped lightly. It wasn't an earth pony! It was a baby unicorn with WINGS!" **_

_**"And who are you little one?" Half Baked asked the young colt. He could just tell. It came with age. **_

_**"I'm Hawwy." The baby said eagerly with another small burp. "Whewe Mommy?" **_

_**"There you are young'un." Granny Smith sighed as she saw Harry under the Table with Half Baked ("Gwammy!") "Aww. Don't this remind ya of the time?" **_

_**"Sure does." Half Baked said in fond memory. **_

_**"FLASH." Granny had brought out the camera. **_

_**"This'll be our little secret young'un." Granny Smith said later that evening as she tucked the picture of Harry and Half Baked behind the picture of Applejack and Half Baked. Harry was sleeping off those fritters now next to her. Curled up as Applejack and Big Macintosh where putting things away. **_

"Better get twice as much honey and flour then. 60 buckets of apples. Wood for the fire. Cooking oil."

"Well stick an apple in mah mouth and roast my rump! This sure brings back memories" Granny Smith said looking at a picture of herself and Apple Rose. "You know how Braeburn and Babs are your favorite cousins? She asked the two youngest of their bushel. "Well Apple Rose is mine. We entered the seven legged race every reunion."

_**"We're gonna win this time cousin!" Young Apple Rose said eagerly as she and Young Granny Smith worked together to move.**_

_**"You bet yer hot diggity deirere we are!" YGS agreed eagerly. They started off just fine. But soon...They fell right on their flanks. The two fillies laughed it off. **_

"We never won a single one of those races." Granny Smith said fondly.

"The races. We'll need cloth ties...a finish line. Not much to a Seven Legged Race." Applejack said as she started pacing back and forth.

"And finally there's the big family photo." Granny Smith said pointing to several photos of the Apple family. Small at first, but eventually got bigger as time went by. Harry noticed Apple Bloom in one where she was very young.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. Pointing to said picture. "I remember the blue coated pony." He pointed to the older Half Baked Apples. Unfortunately he and his wife both passed on last year. But Harry was no where to be found in the picture. Even little baby foals where in this picture.

"Ugh." Granny Smith said uncomfortably. "Applejack will explain." She said sadly.

Harry looked to his mother. She looked nervous. "Are you ashamed of me?" He asked. Looking down to the floor. "You made sure I was never at any reunion." He had started noticing when he and his uncle went to make that land deal last Reunion. He noticed ponies in stage coaches heading toward the farm as he and Big Macintosh left Ponyville for Canterlot.

"I told ya he'd figure it out one day A.J." Big Macintosh glared at Applejack. "Now ya can't avoid it anymore."

Applejack rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I ain't ashamed of ya. Heck I'm proud as any momma could be of her foal. But ya gotta understand that the Apple family's got very...traditional ideals as to rearing foals." She started to explain. "Most mares of our family don't approve of single mothers."

Harry got down and trotted around to the front of the couch. "That's why I've felt insecure about what you feel about me?!" Harry said angrily to his mother which shocked the other three ponies. "Your worried about your reputation?!"

"What? No I was just-" Applejack protested but it fell on angry, deaf ears. Harry stomped upstairs.

"Oh dear." Granny Smith said nervously. "That foals angrier than a cat gettin' a bath."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed simply. He had never seen Harry that mad.

Applejack just sat there. What had she just done?

Later...Everypony was getting ready for sleep. Harry was packing a suitcase.

Knock knock knock.

"Go away." Harry said angrily. His horn glowing as several magic books shrunk and packed themselves in his suit case. He levitated his suit case into his saddlebag. The door opened to reveal Applejack.

"Where ya goin' ?" The upset mother asked her foal.

"Canterlot. At least I know Grandma loves me. You won't have to worry about your _reputation _being ruined." He hissed angrily. Applejack winced. He was really mad.

"Come sit with me." Applejack said patting a spot next to her on Harry's bed.

Harry glared. Applejack glared right back. Harry looked down in submission. "Fine." He sat his flank on the spot and looked away from his "Mother."

"I want ya ta know I understand why yer mad at me." Applejack said.

"No you don't." Harry said sadly. "You just think you do."

"Whaddya mean?" Applejack asked.

"Come on Momma. The Apple Family is EARTH Ponies. LOOK AT ME." Harry said. His wings and horn. "I'm a freak in a family of Earth ponies." His eyes started tearing up. "Who wouldn't be ashamed of a FREAK like me?"

"Oh sugarcube." Applejack said realizing why Harry was so upset. She pulled him into a one armed hug. He cried into her shoulder. "Is that what this is all about? Why you think I'm ashamed of you and all? I told ya before I ain't ashamed of ya. You've accomplished more than any foal your age has. I just." She rubbed the back of her head again. "Never quite figured out how to explain how I got a foal with no father."

Harry sniffled. "I would think, "I found him at the gates of the farm in a basket," would be enough." He sniffled.

"Then that's what I'll say." Applajack said hugging her son again. "I'm so sorry sugarcube. I never meant for you to fell like I was ashamed of ya."

She hugged him till he fell asleep. She set his saddlebag down and covered him up as Apple Bloom came in.

"Wha't goin' on?" Apple Bloom asked seeing the saddlebag on the floor packed.

"Everything's all right Apple Bloom. Go to sleep." She said before closing their door.

**To Be Continued...**

**There ya go. A bit of relationship developement. Plus you got to see Baby Alicorn Harry! I hope you enjoyed part 1! As I said earlier Part 2 deals with the Reunion itself. And I WILL be doing Raise This Barn. I love it. Its catchy. Plus I plan on including Harry in a couple of scenes. I really hope you enjoy that too! **

**By the way, I now have a youtoube downloader that lets me play videos I've downloaded in Airplane mode on my Smartphone so I don't use data! I've downloaded several episodes including Baby Cakes so I plan on updating Raised By Cakes soon. **

**Next "Episode" after Apple Family Reunion is Wonderbolt Academy. Celestia wants Harry to observe different types of Military Training in Equestria. So Harry tags along with Rainbow Dash when she goes to the Wonderbolt Academy. **

**Please Leave me a review. Or Baby Alicorn Harry will be sad.**


	12. Chapter 12: Apple Family Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 12: Apple Family Reunion Part 2 (The Reunion)**

**A/N: And here's the reunion! Harry will meet some of his colt cousins and hang out with some older ones too. CoughBraeburnCough And a certain Seed finally makes her appearance! Please Leave a Review! And VONDON whatever your name is, STOP SPAMMING ME WITH GUEST REVIEWS! NOT COOL! **

COCK A DOODLE DOO! The Rooster crowed signaling morning had come.

"Rise and shine!" Applejack pulled Harry's covers off and the colt woke with a jolt.

"Huh, what?" He asked in sleepiness. Rubbing his eyes.

"We don't have much time if ya wanna help."

"But you said I was...okay!" Harry said eagerly jumping out of bed and following his momma out to the farm while Granny Smith started breakfast.

The apple young'uns all got to the task of bucking apples. Harry's first Apple bucking! He eagerly kicked a full tree repeatedly and lots of apples fell into the buckets surrounding it. Filling them up.

"Yep. Your Earth Pony strength is definitely comin' in." Applejack said proudly.

"Eeyup."

"Nicely done." Apple Bloom agreed and the two clapped hooves.

After bucking several more trees each, the four where called into breakfast by Granny Smith.

Harry went into town with Applejack to Rarity's to get the supplies. Applejack had a big cart, him a little one for later when they where getting all that honey. Rarity gladly supplied them with ribbons and cloth. But before they left She levitated a ribbon to Applejack's cart and tied it around two cloth spools.

Next they got the honey from Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube corner. Applebloom had joined them. Pinkie poured honey straight from hives into a big barrel in Harry's cart. Then had some herself before burping and watching a fly fly out of her mouth.

"Don't forget the glitter!" She called down and threw down a bucket of glitter...which covered Harry's body completely so now he had Applejack's color coat. He coughed and sparkly dust flew out of his mouth. Applebloom and his mother giggled at his predicament.

As Big Macintosh layed out firewood in a nice big pile, Harry brought over a raincloud with his pegasi magic (Rainbow Dash had been teaching him in her spare time) And eagerly bounced on it letting the rain fill the buckets his mother had laid out. Also soaking Applejack. After shaking her body free of water, a swift lightning bolt struck her and left her looking burnt and smoking. Harry hid sheepishly behind the cloud as his momma glared at him.

And finally, after getting the cooking pots on their respective wooden places, Applejack clicked Spike like a lighter, and soon enough the baby dragon let loose an emerald flame that ignited the wood.

A fluttering Harry attached a rope with triangle shaped colorful cloth across it to the other apple pole as he called them at the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. He fluttered back down to his family.

"That oughta do it." Applejack said eagerly.

"And just in time too." Granny Smith added.

Various "Whoo" and "Yahoos" where called out as wagons of all shapes and sizes approached, even a balloon arrived at the Reunion site.

Out of one wagon popped out two young fillies and a colt foal. Who looked a lot like Big Macintosh. And along with them...

"Apple Rose!" Granny Smith embraced her favorite cousin in a sisterly hug.

"This is more exciting than when it rained frogs!" Said one mare as various relatives greeted those they where close too. Two older colts greeted each other with a signature hoofshake.

"Howdy'all." Applejack greeted her family through a voice amplifier. "Welcome to the Apple Family Reunion!"

Various Hoots and Hollers of eagerness.

"I just want ya all to know that I got a real busy day planned for ya'll. But first, I got somepony to introduce to everyone."

The Apples all gaped as a little colt fluttered down onto the stage next to Applejack. He was smaller than Applebloom, but bigger than the foals that where brought with Apple Rose. He had WINGS AND A HORN! That was what surprised most.

"About 9 years ago, somepony left this lil' fella at the gates of Sweet Apple Acres in a basket." She put a leg around Harry. "We took him in and well, long story short, meet my son." She said. "Harry. Let's give him a big Apple Family Welcome."

And what a welcome Harry got indeed. Whistles, hoof stomping and more!

"All right, well first off." Harry hopped down and joined a group of foals his size as Applejack started talking about the day. But before that looked around for Apple Bloom who was sure to find Babs first. "We got a Obstacle Course for the young'uns."

She saw Harry eagerly talking to various cousins his age.

"And Frittering and Quilting for the not so young'uns."

A mother and father nodded to each other eagerly.

"Hope ya'll enjoy it! Cause there's lots more to come!"

The Apple Family all cheered. Eager to get started.

"Where is she?" Apple Bloom asked herself. Then she looked around and saw her blowing her pink mane up. "Babs!" She said eagerly.

"Cuz!" Babs said eagerly and the two embraced.

"I know it hadn't been that long since we've seen each other, but it felt like forever!" The two said the last bit at the same time.

"Babs!" Harry said eagerly galloping toward her and skidding to a halt. "Check it out!" He showed her his flank.

"Ya got yer Cutie Mark! Awesome!" Babs said encouragingly.

"I stil don't have the dangdest idea what it means though." The grandson of Celestia said as he rubbed his head in confusion. The triangle shaped Cutie Mark was a mystery to him and his grandmother indeed. Though she swore she had seen that symbol somewhere before.

"See ya later!" Harry ran off with another Red coated/blonde maned colt that reminded him of his uncle.

"I can't wait to tell ya about my new school!" Babs said.

"I can't wait to hear all about it!" Apple Bloom said eagerly as they started walking away.

"Jeepers! Where do I start, so first day-" Babs started.

"Babs! Glad to see ya could make it!"

"What? And miss out on spending time with mah favorite cousin? Forget about it!" Babs said in her Manehattanish way blowing her mane up out of her eyes again.

"Why don't ya'll head out to the obstacle course?" Applejack started pushing the two foals toward it with her head.

"We kinda wanna catch up a lil' bit first." Apple Bloom protested.

"Don't you worry, there'll be plenty of time for family bondin' when yer racing against your other cousins." Applejack said eagerly.

The two fillies knew this wouldn't end well...

"All right, ya'll ready to race?"

First race was Apple Bloom and Babs, Harry and his new Red coated Macintosh look alike friend, and two other fillies.

"Woah! Is that the finish line? Its like a mile away or somethin'!" Babs protested pointing to a far away hill.

Actually a mile and a half. Harry thought. If only my new friend had wings too!

"Actually, that's just the mark that ends the first half of the race." Applejack said as if it was obvious.

"There's more?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Much more. Trust me. I've put something together you are never gonna forget. After the seven legged race, yer gonna wanna hurry on back here. Where you'll be bobbing for apples!: Applejack put her head in the bucket of cider with apples floating and came up with three apples. She dropped ate them. "Then yer gonna run around these here trees 50 times till yer real good and dizzy, then you'll jump these big wooden hurdles and then in the final lap of the course, you'll balance these plates while saying "Papy pony picked a pack of pirickly plump nuggets over and over and over again. Last pony standing wins."

The foals all looked at her incredulously. "Seriously?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Is your mom nuts?" Harry's new friend asked him.

"No, just over eager." Harry said in apology.

"Come on ya'll! Let's start making some memories!" She shot a starting pistol into the air.

The foals took off. Harry and his new favorite cousin his age tripped a few feet away, but got right back up and went on.

"Looking good everypony!" Applejack said after Apple Bloom and Babs only finished a quarter of the way and growled in frustration. "Better go check on the quilt."

The two younger, but still elderly mares where admiring Applesauce's shiny dentures.

"How long ya had them new chompers auntie Applesauce?"

"A lady never reveals the true age of her teeth." Applesauce put a hoof to her chest while Granny Smith giggled and Apple Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Apple Rose! And don't think I don't remember what you two did to my parasol, six Reunions ago!"

The two cousins giggled like litttle fillies. "We was just using it to help break open that Pinata!"

More giggling.

"Applejack, delightful to see ya dear." Applesauce greeted her great niece. "Your son is adorable. Are you gonna join us in some quilting?"

"Sorry auntie Applesauce. I'm am busy busy busy." Applejack made her way to the table. "But you should get started!"

"We couldn't find our rocking chairs." Granny Smith explained.

"I got rid of 'em to make room for these." Applejack unveiled the family's new gas powered sewing machines. "This years the year ya'll are gonna finally finish that quilt."

"Finish it?" Apple Rose asked. Applejack didn't seem to realize that finishing the quilt wasn't the most important thing to the mares of the family.

Applejack pulled the cord and the machines roared to life.

Granny Smith put her hooves over her ears. They where so loud!

Applesauce's dentures chattered out of her mouth. She pushed them back in sheepishly.

"Won't that be excitin'?" Applejack asked.

"What's that?" Apple Rose asked.

"I said, won't that be excitin'?" She said the last part after flipping the switch off and the machines died down a bit with the noise.

Apple Rose and Granny Smith looked at each other with Applesauce between them.

"I suppose, though I have been told that too much excitement can be bad for this youthful complexion of mine."

"Oh." Apple Rose rolled her eyes again making her way to the sewing table.

Granny Smith giggled again. Also making her way to the table with the other two mares. They pulled the rip cords and got started.

"That's the spirit!" Applejack said eagerly over the loudness of the machines.

"What'd she say?" Granny Smith asked Apple Rose.

"What?"

"Good gracious." Granny Smith waved her cousin off. They had gotten old!

"Golden Delicious? He's racin' with his cousins I think!"

Granny Smith shook her head sadly and focused on her quilting.

Back at the foals race, the foals where finally at the dizzy trees.

"How'r Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?"

"Their doing great!" Apple Bloom said. She groaned and rolled her eyes funny.

"What's wrong?" Babs asked her cousin.

"So dizzy." Apple Bloom finally fell down.

Babs groaned as she stopped to make sure Apple Bloom was okay...

At the Baking area, Big Macintosh took a fresh fritter out of the oil. After dropping it on a plate, he inhaled its delicious aroma. After looking around sneakily, he scarfed it down just before Applejack showed up. He grinned at her with his ears down sheepishly and whistled innocently.

The mares molding the fruit treats where talking about their foals. "My Apple Tart may be a baby but he sure is a hoot and half." One mare said.

Then Applejack reminded them that they where an assembly line. "Gotta keep the assembly line moving gals! We want every Apple here to get a taste of the best fritters in Equestria!"

"Papy Ponie picked a pack of prickle plump nuggets!" The foals where in the final part of the race.

"Any blank flanks at your new school?"

"Two." Babs replied.

"Papy Ponie picked a pack of prickly plump nuggets!"

"Do they wanna be Crusaders?"

"Totally!" Babs said.

"I can't feel my tongue." Harry said to his new friend.

"Me neither." Apple Bloom said to her psuedo nephew

"What's wrong with momma?" Harry mumbled with his tongue out.

"I don't know." Apple Bloom replied.

"All right Apples! Break!" Applejack said finally at around noon. Everypony collapsed in exhaustion.

"Finally." Apple Bloom said. Harry curled up next to his colt cousin for a short was still a smaller foal after all.

"Almost forgot! Gotta catch some memories for Granny's album!" Applejack made her way up to the camera. After snapping a photo of the curled up HArry next to his new friend, she looked around to the other areas of the race. "Nothing there." She said, moving on to the quilting area. "Or there..." She looked over to the baking area. "Or there...Come on Applejack, you gotta kick this thing up a notch."

"I get that my big sis wants this to be a super awesome reunion, but that was ridiculous." Apple Bloom said to Babs.

"I thought we'd never get a minute to just hang out." Babs agreed.

"And yer minute's up!" The two looked up from the hay bale they where hiding behind. Applejack had found them. "Your fellow Apples are waiting for you to join 'em!"

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom protested. "I haven't had any time with Babs! We where so busy with that obstacle course that Babs and I didn't get any chance to talk!"

"There'll be plenty of time for talking with Babs on the Hay ride.

"Hay ride?" Babs asked nervously.

A few couple of hours later ponies where lining up for the nice, relacing Hay Ride they where expecting...

"Step right up everypony and take a seat, and leave the driving to these fine stallions." Applejack gestured to two train pullers she hired on her own expense. "Now I know you all have been working hard making some awesome memories. And near the end of every Reunion, the Apple Family takes nice, relaxing Hay Ride around the farm."

One stallion colt not yet an adult put his hooves behind his head in relaxation. Harry and his new friend clapped hooves next to Big Macintosh.

"Which is why I decided to step things up a teeny tiny bit to make things just a bit more excitin'"

"Oh no." Harry muttered.

"So let's get this show on the road! Giddy' up!" Applejack slammed the back of the cart closed and bucked it. The two stallions took off at a fast pace.

Harry nearly flew out of the cart but his new friend caught him and pulled him back down after bumping a large rock in the way. Applesauce's dentures chattered right out of her mouth, flew into the air, and chomped Big Macintosh's nose. She mumbled an un-understandable apology and accepted her dentures back from the large, red stallion.

"Where in the world does that girl have us headed? The West orchard?" Granny Smith asked.

Harry stood up on the cart with Big Macintosh on his back. "Eeyup." Harry said. He had picked up some things from his uncle you see.

"What? I was jokin'!" Granny Smith said in protest. "Why we haven't tended those fields since all the trees went and got filled up with-" She gasped.

Applejack spied the cart coming. She bucked a tree. Colorful fruit bats of every color of the rainbow flew in a Rainbow arc.

The Apples in the cart ooed and awwed.

"Wowza. I've never seen a real Fruit bat before!" Babs said to Apple Bloom eagerly.

Then something unexpected happened. A strawberry fruit bat spied an Apple in Applesauces's hat. He licked his lips, and dove. Along with the other fruit bats.

"Ahh!" Applesauce ducked and everypony ducked continuously as the bats flew down after the fruit. The stallions pulling the cart turned to avoid the bats and headed for the barnhouse...

"Everypony!" Apple Bloom said. "Jump out!"

Big Macintosh grabbed Harry in his mouth by the scruff of his neck and jumped off with the rest.

The barnhouse crashed down when the cart hit it. Applejack hid her face in her hat.

"Ruined." Applejack said later. "Everything is ruined. I'm sorry granny."

"Oh its all right child." Granny put a hoof on Applejack's shoulder.

"But its not all right. The barnhouse, and all my plans for the perfect family reunion are completely destroyed!"

"Maybe that's a good thing." Apple Bloom suggested.

"How can that possibly be a good thing!" Applejack snapped.

"Applejack you had us caught up in the doing we didn't have time to enjoy the company of who we was doing it with." Granny Smith explained to her oldest grandaughter.

"Really?"

Various ponies in the family uttered agreeings including Braeburn.

"Tcht. Oh Granny Smith, here you put me in charge of making great memories and the only thing ponies will remember, is that this was the worst Reunion we've ever had."

"Come on Applejack. Everypony's still here ain't they? And we still got plenty of time to make good memories. You just gotta give ponies time to make 'em." Granny Smith elbowed her good naturedly.

"The Family Photo!" Applejack said eagerly. "Guess we can't take it in front of the barn this year." Then she got an idea. "Unless...Everypony! I got one more activity!"

"Applejack..." Granny Smith warned.

"Trust me Granny. This time everypony's gonna remember this for all the right reasons."

Tap tap tap tap. Music started playing. "Wooohoo!" Applejack shouted eagerly.

_"Raise this barn, raise this barn! Together we can raise this bar 4." _Braeburn, the orange maned Stallion mentioned in the first Applejack memory and two mares perked up. Then Applejack twirled Granny Smith. Time moved to reveal Granny in a hard hat working together with family. _"Up up up, tiwrl them beams. Hammer those joints, work in teams. Turn around quick by the right elbow. Grab a new partner here we go." _ Big Macintosh with two other large stallions and Braeburn nosed some beams up to be tied to the Barnhouse. The orange maned stallion grabbed some nails tossed to him. Harry and Apple Bloom walked towards Apple Rose and big Macintosh respectively and danced together.

"Yeah!" The Apple Family cheered. A nice view showed all Apples dancing with partners.

"Come on Apple Family! Let's get to it! Wooohooo!"

_"Raise this barn, raise this barn. 1 2 3 4." _Braeburn let Harry hold on to his neck while grabbing the rope with his muzzle as Braeburn pulled back. _"Together we can raise this barn! 1 2 3 4!" _Harry let go first, then the other Stallions. "_Finish the frame, recycling wood, working hard yer doing good." _ A pig and rooster where seen dancing as well. _"Turn around quick by the right elbow, grab a new partner here we go!" _Braeburn and a red coated female bowed to each other before starting to saw wood. "YEAH!" The red coated female started backing up showing off her flank in an old timey corset dress.

_"Raise this barn, raise this barn!" _Apple jack sang as wood was hauled into the air behind her. _" together we can raise this barn! 1 2 3 4!" _

"Come on Apples! Get'r done!" She called up to stallions working on the actual barn house and not just cutting wood. The Apple stallions all waved.

_"Look at us we're family." _Apple Bloom sang as she and Babs pushed a sander back and forth. _"Working together thankfully!" _Applejack sang in relief. _"We Apples we are proud to say, stick together the pony way!" _The sisters sang the last part together.

_"Bow to yer partner, circle to the right." _The same orange maned stallion from earlier bowed to a mare before rearing up on hind legs and circling. _"Get down if your scared of heights._" Applejack sang to a stallion hanging on to a high beam for dear life before he swung upside down. _"Forward back and twirl around this barn's gonna be the best in town." _Apple Song spun Granny Smith around and dipped her.

"Yeehaw! Atta girl!" Applejack said to the two while Apple Song looked at her funny.

"All right!" Harry said riding a bull carrying a cart of supplies. "Let's get to it!" 

_Raise this barn, raise this barn! Together we can raise this barn! 1 2 3 4! Applejack, Harry and Granny Smith appeared carrying paint. Paint buckets where plopped down in front of groups. The groups got brushes in their muzzles. _

_"Take yer brushes Young and old! Together paint it bright and bold! Turn around quick by the right elbow! Grab a new partner here we go!" _Everypony started painting the new and improved barnhouse. And soon it was as if nothing had happened but a new paint job.

_We raised this barn we raised this barn. Yes we did. Together we sure raised this barn. Yes we did. Being together counts the most! We all came here from coast to coast. All we need to strive to be..is part of the Apple Family! _Everypony admired their work as they stood around just being a family.

Applejack set the timer on the camera and quickly rushed over. She made it just in time. Harry stood in between Big Macintosh and Granny Smith in this years photo. "Yeah!"

Soon it was almost time to leave. Harry said goodbye to his new favorite cousin his own age and the two did their hoof shake as he left with his own family. Granny Smite spooked Applesauce so her teeth flew out of her mouth into Apple Rose's hooves. The 3 grandmothers all laughed.

"I can't wait for the next Reunion." Apple Bloom said eagerly.

"Me neither." Babs agreed.

"I mean, we obviously have to get together before then!"

"Obviously."

"Well ya did it Applejack. Ya put on a Reunion everypony will remember." Granny Smith said to Applejack who was washing various plates and dishes and silverware.

"Just had a couple minor hiccups along the way." Applejack agreed.

"Yeah." Granny Smith chuckled. "Just a couple." She winked.

That night,

"Ho ho that's a good one." Granny Smith chuckled. Apple Bloom and Harry giggled too.

**Dear Princess Celestia, **

The small family was looking a photos of the day. Including one of Harry and his new friend holding up a trophy Harry won for winning the Fritter Eating Contest. He had one heck of a sweet tooth. Apple Bloom and Babs hanging out, Applejack hugging Braeburn with one leg while he had a hammer in his mouth.

**Today I learned a great lesson about Family. Which if ya think about it, is really the first group of friends you ever make! Turns out, that when your with folks you care about. you don't have to do much to make the time memorable! **

Granny Smith and Apple Bloom giggled at a picture of Harry with Braeburn's hat over his head engulfing it. Braeburn next to him grinning. 

**The simplest of activities can take on a whole lot of meaning! And you'll find that you'll remember the who, long after you've forgotten the what. **

There was a picture of Granny Smith and Apple Song, a picture of Apple Bloom, Harry and Big Macintosh and finally, a picture of Applejack, Granny Smith, Apple Rose and Applesauce with the finished quilt.

**Your humble subject, **

**Applejack. **

Harry fluttered down from the air where he was hovering next to his mother and cuddled up to her as the family continued to look at photos.

Outside, two comets flew overhead, with two, slightly smaller ones following them...

**End of Apple Family Reunion. **

**To Be Continued...**

**Next! Royal Canterlot Wedding! Harry is finally going to meet his cousin Cadance! But why is she acting this way? This is the way Twilight described his cousin...And why is her magic green? **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a family emergency to take care of and I lost my muse for a while but its back! **

**btw, the endings of Canterlot Wedding and Crystal Empire are already written! This book will end with Crystal Empire. The next book will start the Hogwarts Years! Years 1-3! **

**Please Leave A Review!**


	13. Mini Chapter: The Lesson of Truth

**Mini Chapter: The Lesson of Truth**

**Summary: A short, funny chapter about telling friends how you really feel. Enjoy while waiting for Canterlot Wedding. Please Leave a Review. **

"Applejack darling could you possibly catsit Opalesence for me while I'm out of town visiting relatives? Thank you bye!" Rarity said as she practically shoved said feline down onto the floor along with all her things and left in a hurry.

"Rarity...Oh. I guess so." Applejack said as she watched Rarity rush to the train station. "What the heck. How much trouble could one animal be?"

A Few Days Later...

A terror. That's what she is. Applejack thought with various scratches here and there. Opalesence is an absolute terror. Is she a cat or a demon?

"AJ." Came an angry sounding Big Macintosh.

"What'd she do now Big Mac?" Applejack asked.

"That danged cat soiled on my horseshoes." He threw the bag down and AJ sure enough smelled the now familiar stink of cat feces and the amonia urine.

"AJ. That damned cat scratched up my antique rocking chair! Where's my skinner?!" Granny Smith came into the kitchen.

"Applejack." Came the sound of Applebloom. "Is she in here?" The filly asked timidly peeking into the kitchen.

"Hey, where is Opalesence?" Applejack asked as they haven't seen her all morning.

The earth pony's all suspiciously looked around. Then came Harry's voice.

"She's up here in our room! If I stop petting her, she'll bite me!" Her son called down making them look up.

"AJ that cat has to go!" Granny Smith demanded.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed.

"Its like having a bomb strapped to my bed!" Harry called down again making them look up again.

"I uh...gotta go. Crusader meeting. Bye!" Applebloom said nervously and before AJ could stop her she dashed out the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Harry called down again.

"REEEOW!" And loud screeching and hissing was heard.

"OW!" Came Harry's voice.

Big Macintosh grabbed an aluminum baseball bat in his muzzle and ran up the stairs.

Applejack put her hat on her face in shame. If only she'd told Rarity she didn't care for cats.

**Dear Princess Celestia, **

**Sometimes the truth can be hard to tell. Especially to a friend. **

"Oh come now she couldn't have been that bad." Rarity said as she was handed a frizzled Opalesence roughly.

Granny Smith is seen putting anti bacterial ointment on a rather big gash that Opalesence gave Harry that mornig. Harry glared death daggers at the feline.

"Get her out before we kill her." Applejack said to Rarity. "Leave her with Fluttershy next time. She knows animals better." And with that she slammed the door in Rarity's shocked face.

**But the truth should always be told. Even if it hurts. Cause the truth will always set you free. **

**Your humble subject, **

**Applejack. **

The Apple family celebrated the Demon Cat's departure that evening with plenty of fresh apple cider.

**End of Mini Chapter**

**To Be Continued...**

**Just a little funny chapter i thought of while watching King of The Hill. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please Leave A Review. **

**VONDON WILES! I GET YOU LIKE MY STORIES. PLEASE STOP SENDING MULTIPLE REVIEWS! I'VE ALREADY INFORMED ADMINS ABOUT YOU! **


	14. Chptr 14: Royal Canterlot Wedding Part 1

**A/N: This arc's ending was written while I had writers block for Apple Family Reunion. Hope you enjoy it! And before you review saying why wasn't it focused on Twilight when the real episode was remember this fanfic is about HARRY. Not the other Elements of Harmony. The ending will be very satisfying. Please Leave a Review!**

**VONDON WILES STOP LEAVING MULTIPLE REVIEWS FOR THE SAME CHAPTER! ITS IRRITATING! **

**Chapter 13: Royal Canterlot Wedding Part 1**

"I can't believe Shiny's getting married!" Harry said eagerly. Since he met the Royal Guard Captain the first time he went to visit his grandma after the Nightmare Moon revival the two had been close. Shining Armor had always wanted a little brother. Not that he loved Twilight any less.

The Elements of Harmony where on their way to Canterlot. Each one of them had been asked to help in the wedding in some way. Applejack of course was preparing the treats and baking the wedding cake, Pinkie Pie was helping plan the reception, Rarity was designing the bride to be's Wedding Gown, Fluttershy was asked to help organize birds to sing at the wedding, Rainbow Dash of course was asked to perform a Sonic Rainboom at the wedding ("BEST WEDDING EVER!") Harry was asked to be the Ring Bearer and help plan Shining Armor's bachelor party ("Momma, what's a Bachelor Party?) And of course, Twilight was supervising everything.

"I can't believe I had to get an invitation to know about it." Twilight was peeved off. She was his sister for Celestia's sake! His LSBFF!

Harry hid behind his mom a bit. Twilight could be scary when mad. Or when she went insane during "Lesson Zero" as their group now called it. When she charmed her Smarty Pants doll (Which was still missing by the way) and almost half of Ponyville went nuts over the thing. Starting with him and Applebloom and the other Crusaders. He shuddered remembering how the four of them fought over the old doll.

_Its mine I want it! I want it!" Harry shouted kicking Applebloom in the back of the head to get to it. _

_"No its mine!" Sweetie Belle declared pulling it out of Harry's grasp with her muzzle. "Her mane!" _

_"I need it!" Scootaloo shouted bowling into the three. _

_And that was what got the proverbial ball rolling. _

"Shining's probably just busy Twilight." Harry suggested as they departed the train. "He is the Captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard after all. He's probably organizing the security for the wedding."

His suggestion fell to deaf ears as Twilight stomped over in the direction of the castle.

"Come along we've got work to do." Rarity said to the others as they left the two ponies to their own devices.

"ACHOO!" Pinkie Pie sneezed out confetti to a shocked Applejack.

"Please don't do anything that gets us in trouble." Harry silently begged Twilight as their friends and his mom left for the castle another way. He followed Twilight.

They soon came upon a bridge. A stallion in a large helmet was directing others carrying spears and various weaponry.

"I've got something to say to you mister." Twilight said as she trotted up to the bridge. The other soldiers aimed their weapons at the two.

"Stand down." Harry ordered unfurling his wings. Though he was young he knew he had some authority over the Guard as his grandmother did being her direct descendant and all. The guards obeyed and saluted him.

"Your highness." They greeted.

Harry groaned. Every time he came the servants and guards called him "Your highness" or "Your Majesty." Even though he wasn't officially an announced heir yet.

"Twily." Shining Armor said happily, removing his helmet and smiling down at the two. "Hey kiddo." He greeted Harry with a noogie on his mane making the younger male growl in frustration to get out of Shining's grasp. "Oh I've missed you kid." Shining Armor said to his little sister. "How was the train ride?" He held out a hoof.

"How dare you not tell me in person that you where getting married?!" Twilight said in anger and hurt. "I'm your sister for pony's sake!"

"Its...not my fault." Shining Armor said. "Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

Now that you mention it...Harry thought as his big brother figure went on about the security. We did pass through a barrier of some kind. And even then there where six guards waiting for us when we got off the train.

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it?" Twilight snapped at Shining before trotting a few feet away.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A major threat has been made against Canterlot, but no one knows who's responsible. "Princess Celestia asked that I provide additional protection. He looked right into her eyes as Harry came over. "This, you need to see."

Shining Armor stood back and closed his eyes in intense concentration. An intense, pink magical aura erupted from his horn. A brilliant magical burst surged from his horn full of protective energy and it was aimed up at the bubble surrounding Canterlot.

"The burden of keeping Canterlot safe rests squarely on my shoulders." Shining Armor told the two younger ponies as they walked. "Being focused on the task at hand is my top priority."

"Told ya so." Harry said as Twilight looked down and blew her a childish raspberry. Twilight rolled her eyes and walked on with the other two.

"Okay okay I get it." Twilight said to her older brother. You've got a big job protecting Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up." The mare looked over the bridge as Harry was skipping on a hopskotch field drawn by foals earlier that day. "But how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding?"She looked up at him pitifully. "Am I not that important to you anymore?"

"Hey, you'll always be important to me. Your my little sister." Shining Armor said as he put a hoof beneath her chin. "But I can understand if you don't want to be my Best Mare anymore." He looked away with a slight smirk.

Twilight's eyes widened. "You want ME to be your Best Mare?"

"Well...yeah." Shining eloquantly replied.

"I'd be honored to be your Best Mare." Twilight bowed at her big brother. "But I'm still pretty ticked that your marrying somepony I dont' even know!" She snapped poking Shining Armor's chest. "When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Candenza?" She demanded.

"I've been wondering that too. You've never written about her." Harry popped up suddenly making Twilight "Eep."

"Harry don't do that." She scolded. "Its bad enough when Pinkie Pie does it."

Shining Armor chuckled. "Twilight, Princess Mi Amore Candenza is Cadance." The Stallion informed his little sister. "Your old foal sitter."

Twilight was confused for a minute but Harry's eyes widened with excitement and he started bouncing around. "Cadance? You mean THE Cadance?" She asked. "As in, "The Best Foal Sitter in all the history of Foal Sitters."

"Heheh, you tell me. She was your Foal Sitter." Shining Armor said good naturedly.

"And also my cousin!" Harry reminded her as he bounced around excitedly. "Twilight we're gonna be family!" He said eagerly.

"Cadance is the most wonderful pony in all of Equestria! "She's beautiful, kind, caring." Twilight went on about remembering times with Cadance when she was a little filly. "What other ponies can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one!" She said eagerly.

Soon she was bouncing around with Harry saying "Your marrying Cadance." Until...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." A pink coated alicorn mare came out onto the bridge.

"Cadance!" Twilight said eagerly. "Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake!" She started the nursery rhyme Cadance had taught her when she was little. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Cadance looked at her oddly. "What are you doing?"

This caused Harry to stop bouncing and look at the new mare weirdly. According to stories from Twilight and her family the two where very close when she was a filly. Shouldn't she know the ladybug song?

"Cadance its me! Twilight!" Twilight said to the confused alicorn.

"Uhuh." Cadance brushed her aside to stand beside her fiance. Shining Armor put her leg around her. Twilight brushed the greeting off as pre wedding jitters.

"I've got to get back to my station." Shining Armor said to the two ponies in front of them. "But Cadance will be checking in on all of you to see how things are going. Right dear?"

"Absolutely." Cadance said with a kind smile.

"Okay sure!" Twilight said eagerly. Just happy that she and Cadance and Harry where going to be family. She eagerly left to get started on the organization. "Bye big brother! See you later!"

"Wanna come along kiddo?" Shining asked Harry as he started to leave. "I'll introduce you to some of my subordinates."

"Uh...okay sure." Harry said less than eager as they left Cadance on the bridge. "Bye cousin." He said to Cadance as they left.

"Goodbye...cousin." Cadance chuckled darkly as her eyes started glowing green.

Later in the afternoon, Twilight and Harry where with his mom in the kitchen. The earth pony mare balancing on a ladder. "Cake."

"Check." Twilight smiled adding a check to her list.

"Nevermelting Ice Sculpture." Harry said after adding his "Nevermelt" spell to the sculpture."

"Check." Nicely done by the way." She added. Referring to his spellwork.

"Best darn mini apple tarts ya ever tasted." She shoved one into Twilights mouth and threw one to Harry who munched on it happily. His moms apple treats where the best!

"Mmm." Twilight said with a perky smile. "Check!"

"Yummy." Came from Harry as he slipped under the table and raised a hoof quietly to swipe another.

"Nosiree." Applejack smacked his hoof away from the tasty apple yummies. "These are fer the weddin'." She pulled Harry out from under the table by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ok momma I'm sorry!"

"Howdy Princess!" Applejack greeted Cadance as she smacked Harry's hoof away again.

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his older cousin looked at him sternly.

"Please. Call me Princess Mi Amore Candenza."

Harry rolled his eyes as his mom re-greeted her.

"Ya come to check out and see what's on the menu for your big day?" Applejack asked the

"I have." Cadance said with a false smile. Twilight was busy re-reading the check list. Harry saw her with a "I'd rather be anywhere but here doing this" look." He raised his eyebrow. Shouldn't a bride to be be a little more...excited? Nervous? He didn't know. But he could tell something was fishy.

He watched his mom grab a tray of tarts with her mouth and turned it over where Cadance could see. Cadance levitated a tart. Her horn lit up green.

GREEN? Harry thought. He looked over to Twilight. Her head still in the list. On page seven hundred something. When she brought her face out of the list again her horn had stopped glowing. Hmm. Harry rubbed his chin as Cadance said "Delicious." She layed her ears back. "I love love love them!"

Harry looked over to Twilight for an explanation. "Probably just nervous." She said to the foal.

"Aw shucks." Applejack said. "Why don't ya take a few to go." She handed up with her hooves a brown paper bag with a few inside. "I know how you brides to be can be. So buzy you forget to put a little something in yer bellies." Harry watched everyone get back to work as Cadance approached the the door...and threw the bag in the trash!

"No one throws away my momma's treats like that and gets away with it." Harry growled. Pausing on his way out to fish out the bag and take it with him.

"Auntie Rarity you should have seen the way she acted!" Harry said as he paced around the room. "_Please." _He mocked. _"Call me Princess Mi Amore Candenza." _He huffed. "She's nothing like she is in the stories Twilight and Shiny tell me about."

"Oh darling shush, she's probably just nervous about the wedding. She is royalty you know."

"I'm Royalty too. But I don't go about going "Please. Call me Prince Harry the Bravehearted." He mimicked Cadance again. "I don't know when she changed after she stopped foal sitting Twilight but boy did she ever!"

"Again darling, she's probably just nervous. Someday your going to be married to the mare or stallion of your dreams too and will be just as nervous as she is." The unicorn designer reminded her godson.

"I hope when I get married I don't act like that. If I ever did that Momma would buck my face. Especially if I threw out the mini apple tarts she worked on for hours just for me." He snapped at Rarity holding up a brown paper bag in front of her. vy magic. It was slightly damp on the bottom but Harry protected the precious treats with magic. He levitated the bag over to him and munched the last one before crunching the bag up and tossing it in the garbage.

"Harry you shouldn't eat food you found in the trash. Not only is it downright disgusting its unheygenic and not fitting of your status as royalty." Rarity scolded her godson. "And your starting to sound like a spoiled brat pining for attention. Almost like that Blue-" Harry interrupted her by getting in her face. Something he rarely did with anypony but when Blueblood was mentioned...all bets where off.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE BLUEBLOOD." Harry didn't need to shout. Rarity got the message clear as a bell.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Harry turned and saw his cousin come in with her bridesmaides.

"Princess!" Rarity rushed over in front of her. "Thank you for letting me have the honor of being part of such a momentous occasion." She bowed in front of Cadance who looked down on her with indifference.

This only made Harry steam. Here his godmother was showing her the utmost respect. Something even his grandmother respected back. And she was looking down on her?! Steam was literally coming out of Harry's ears he was so mad.

"Is the dress ready?" She asked. Trotting over to the mannekins Rarity was supplied.

"Of course. I've been designing it since I was given the assignment. I think you'll be pleased with the results!" She showed the Princess one of her most beautiful works.

Cadance looked on it with indifference. Again. "I was hoping for something with a little more beading and a longer drape." She looked over the bridesmaids dresses. "And these should be a different color.

"I think their lovely." The mare on the far left said.

"Me too." The middle one agreed.

"I love them." The last agreed as well.

Cadance looked behind her at them with a glare. "Make them a different color." She demanded. She and the bridesmaids left.

"Gee." Harry said as she left. Shocked again at her behavior. "Maybe she should have been named Princess DemandyPants." Harry said disdainfully.

"Off you go. I have revisions to make." Rarity waved her godson off with a hoof.

From his position in the reception hall Harry had a good view of his grandmother on her balcony with her telescope keeping an eye out for any threats.

"Okay so we've been over the games." Pinkie Pie grabbed the dice and shook them before letting them fly with a big smile. "And the dances." She put on "Chicken Dance." music."Oh I think this going to be the most perfect reception ever!" She said happily bouncing over to the bride to be. "Don't you?"

"Perfect." Cadance said with a look. "If we where celebrating a six year old's birthday."

"Oh thank you!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she bounced along after her.

Harry glared after Cadance as the two left. Making his way to the apartment like home the six mares had been given for their stay he saw his auntie Luna come into the bubble. "Rest my sister. As always I will guard the night."

"Auntie Luna seems to be doing well." Harry said with a smile as he saw his grandma leave her sister.

Then he told his fellow Elements of Harmony his impression of Cadance...

"Cadance is an absolute Gem!" Rarity disagreed.

"But she was so demanding!" Harry Protested.

"Of course she was. Why shouldn't she expect the best on her Wedding Day?" Twilight asked after going over the list again for the umpteenth time.

"Momma did you know that after Cadance said she just "love love loved" your mini tarts she tossed the tarts you worked on so hard just for there to be extra in the trash when she left the kitchen this afternoon?" Harry asked his mother.

"Oh shoot sugarcube she was probably just trying to spare my feelings." Applejack waved it off.

"Well at least they didn't go to waste. And no she wasn't. She was being fake and totally insincere" Harry protested with raised front hooves.

"Whaddya mean they didn't go to waste?"

Applejack's question was ignored when Fluttershy said "She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsals."

"Aha!" Harry said pointing a hoof at Fluttershy. "See! Rude!" Harry folded his hooved across his belly.

"But...he was singing really off key." The pink maned pegasus said. The bird screeched horribly. Harry covered his ears.

"Pinkie Pie you had to have noticed how Cadance treated y-" Harry started before he noticed Twilight and Pinkie playing with the figuries that went on the cake.

"Rainbow Dash." Harry turned to his best female friend. "You've noticed how mean she is right?"

"Sorry kid. I've been too busy prepping for my Sonic Rainbow to notice Cadance's bad attitude." The rainbow maned tompony said as she folded her wings repeatedly.

Harry growled in anger and left the mares to thier wedding planning.

Shining Armor was busy trying on his wedding tux and adding his favorite uncle's medallion.

Knock knock knock knock

"Harry!" He said eagerly. "Come on in kiddo. Shiny's looking pretty good. Don't ya think? He puffed out his chest. "Hey, everything okay?" He noticed Harry looking kinda down.

"Shiny, we need to talk." Harry said seriously. "I think your making a big-"

"Ahem." Harry stopped talking and turned back to see Cadance glaring down at him.

"Oh uh...hi sweetie." Shining Armor said.

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on people." Harry muttered darkly as the mare approached.

"Could I speak to you for a moment dear?" The mare asked before turning and walking back upstairs.

Better she what she wants." Shining Armor said to Harry before leaving the foal and following his fiance.

Harry soon heard muttered arguing.

"Please not with Harry right outside." Shining Armor begged.

"Just listen to me." Harry heard Cadance say.

"I am listening."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that." Cadance said sharply to Harry's big brother figure as he peeked through the door.

"But this was my favorite uncles."

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it."

Cadance scoffed. "Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess...I am." Harry heard a weird noise and saw a spark before seeing Shining Armor start struggling. with something.

"Oh dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches?" Harry saw Cadance's horn glow green and cast a spell on Shining Armor's head that made his eyes swirl with dizzyness.

"Feeling better?" Cadance said with a smug expression.

"Mhmm." Shining Armor shook his head yes as he stood dizzily.

Harry's eyes widened. "She's just not rude and insincere! She's downright evil!" The alicorn foal turned and ran as the couple where coming out before Cadance could cast whatever compliance spell she was casting over Shining Armor himself as well.

"Harry!" Shining Armor called out to the foal who was running off.

"Let him go." Cadance said as she started cuddling up to her husband to be.

"Huh...it sounded like he had something else to tell me." Shining muttered.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay so I decided to split it up after. This was taking waaay too long to find inspiration to write. Will post part two by next week at the latest! **

**Please Leave A Review! Reviews inspire me to write faster! **


	15. Chapter 15: Canterlot Wedding Part 2

**Chapter 14: Royal Canterlot Wedding Part 2 (Canterlot Wedding Finale)**

Drip...drip...drip...Harry sniffled his tears as he laid on all fours in a damp cave deep beneath Canerlot. Where his grandma and momma would never find him. How did he end up here you might ask? Well see he had been banished from Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding. By Shining Armor himself.

_"In fact, since your no longer our ring bearer. Why don't you just not come to the wedding at all?" The angry stallion said to the alicorn foal who only had the best intentions at heart. _

Afterwards, Harry had tried to apologize to his "cousin." She turned out to be a Changeling!

Harry gasped as a dark looking spell flew at him from the insectoid pony hybrid's mangled horn at him in a weird X shape that grew as it flew toward him. It struck his chest. He lay there on the throne room floor bleeding heavily.

"Momma." He gasped as he took labored breaths. "Help me." He begged for Applejack or someone to come in and see.

"**I'm not your Momma deary." **Came the creatures voice. She cakled evilly.

"Grandma won't let you get away with this." Harry said weakly. "Grandma, Shiny and Auntie Lulu will found out. You'll never win."

"**Oh sweeite, I've already won. You see by denying your claims as simple childish games and Celestia accepting that claim I've already proven I can fool even the mighty Princess of the Sun!" **The insectoid hybrid unveiled her holey wings and Harry heard insect noises. **"My changling will invade Canterlot and feast on the love of its citizens! And there's nothing a pitiful foal like yourself can do about it. Who knows, perhaps when your older I'll choose you for my Royal Harem. Your are quite the cutie." ** Chrysalis kissed his cheek before her horn glowed again and Harry was swallowed up by flames.

_Is she seriously flirting with a nine year old foal? Harry asked his mind as he felt the creatures tongue through his cheek. Creepy_.

"So much for Big Brother, Best Friend Forever." Harry sniffled sadly. "I'll probably be dead before they find me." The alicorn foal dropped his head. "Its hopeless."

"Where there is love, there is always hope." Came a soft, familiar in sound but not tone voice. Harry turned around weeakly and looked up to see Cadance! The pink alicorn mare looked like she'd been through the wringer. Her mane stuck out in odd places.

"Cadance?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine?" He started.

"Sunshine." Cadance smiled down at her young cousin.

"Ladybugs awake." The two rhymed together. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake." The two laughed and Harry tackle hugged her, but then he hissed after he got up and put a hoof to his chest.

"Ow." The foal whimpered in pain. "That stings."

"Your bleeding." Cadance said putting her hooves on the wound to try to put pressure on it.

"Chrysalis." Harry said sadly. "I apologized thinking she was you then she showed herself. OW ow ow ow that hurts." His eyes watered with tears.

Cadance's horn glowed. The bleeding slowed to a trickle. "That should fix it temporarily. Try not to strain yourself." The pink mare said kindly.

"Thank you cousin." Harry said giving her a hug. "But how are we gonna get out of here?" He asked. "We've got to stop her!"

The pink mare looked around and spotted a loose gem. Getting an idea she threw it into the cave. It echoed downward. She motioned for Harry to follow her as she ran. Harry ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. The two ran for a good long while before finally coming across a mine shaft. With a mine cart still attatched! Picking up a loose Sapphire of considerable size ("Spike'll love this") and putting it in his saddlebag, (Which he had the sense to bring when he went to apologize because he intended on going back to Ponyville alone if she didn't accept his apology,) Harry climbed on Cadance as they slid down a swirling mine track and at the end, it gave Cadance enough of a lift off to get her wings open! The two flew up to the light they saw and found a ledge. They looked around.

"There!" Harry said pointing upward to a opening in the cave roof.

"Your not going anywhere." Three mares said in zombiefied tones. The three bridesmaids that Chrysalis regected came upon them with glowing green eyes.

**At the Wedding...**

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor." Celestia said to her "niece" and soon to be nephew in law. "It is my pleasure to pronounce you-"

"STOP!"

Everypony turned to see the disheveled looking Crown Prince in the doorway.

The mares of the Elements of Harmony all performed various gestures of embarassement. Then did a double take.

Everypony gasped as Harry stepped into the light and his injuries come with it. Blood dripping onto the red carpet of Celestia's throne room. Celestia gasped in shock. Noticing his weak appearance and labored breathing.

"You." Fake Cadance hissed. Celestia looked at her reproachfully. Fake Cadance started some crocodile tears. "Why are you so insistent on ruining my special dayt?!"

"Because its not your special day." Came a familiar voice to gasps of the crowd. Who took in the real Cadance's disheveled appearance. "Its mine." She stood in front of her younger cousin protectively from this evil witch. .

"What?" "Cadance" said in shock. "But how did you escape my Bridesmaids?"

Harry and Cadance smirked at each other.

_"We can't hurt them." Harry muttered to Cadance. "Their hypnotized or something. What do we do?" _

_Cadance looked down. She saw a bouquet. Getting an idea, she magically grasped it and twirled it around in the bridesmaids faces getting their attention._

_"I want it!" Said the bridesmaids all together as she tossed it away. _

"I don't understand." Twilight said looking back and forth between the two Cadance's. "How can there be two Cadances? And what happened to Harry?!"

"She's a Changeling." Cadance explained to the crowd. "She takes the form of a pony somebody loves and feeds off of their love for them. She kidnapped me, tossed me in some lost mines, attacked Harry and did the same to him too so he couldn't reveal her."

"Cadance's" eyes glowed green in anger as did her horn. She was enveloped in a tower of sickeningly green light. When it vanished, a grotesque insectoid equine like being was in her place. She lauged wickedly.

"Right you are Princess." The Changeling sneered. "And as Queen of the Changelings, its my duty to find food for my subjects." She explained to the crowd at large. "Equestria has more love than any land I've ever encountered." She monologued as she descended the small staircase. "My subjects will be able to devour so much of it that we'll gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance." Harry hissed at the evil Changeling. "Big brother's protection spell will keep them out."

The large Changeling Queen chuckled at the foal's naievite'. "Oh I don't know about that. Isn't that right dear?" She charged up her sickly green magical aura around her horn and Shining Armor nodded going "Mhmm."

Cadance started galloping toward her beloved but Chrysalis stopped her in her tracks. "Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want to go back to the caves would you?" She sneered. Cadance backed off reluctantly. Harry slowly made his way to her side. She used her magic to slow the bleeding again.

"That's the second time. I can't do it anymore." Cadance warned her cousin.

"Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off of Shining Armor's love for you. Every minute he grows weaker. And so does his spell." She said with glee in her voice. "Even now my minions are chipping away at it!" She giggled evilly.

Outside an army of Changelings where hurling themselves at Shining Armor's protective bubble.

Chrysalis cackled. "He may not be my husband," She brought Shining Armor's head closer to her with a hoof. "But he is under my total control now."

Cadance gasped in horror.

"I plan to feed off of every last drop of his love for you. And when that happens." Chrysalis cackled as she pictured Shining Armor turning into a Changeling King.

Twilight gasped in horror. She couldn't lose her BBBFF!

"And I'm sorry to say, he is unable to perform his duties as Captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard."

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadance said extending a hoof toward her hypnotized love.

"Soon, my Changeling Army will break through!" Chrysalis said in excitement. "First we take Canterlot, then ALL of Equestria!" She rose into the air and laughed evilly.

"NO." Said Celestia from behind Chrysalis. "You won't." She came forward. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed yourself, I can protect my subjects, and my grandfoal, from YOU!" Celestia rose into the air majestically as her horn glowed with the power of the sunlight.

Harry gasped in awe at his grandmother's power. He had never seen her in action before.

Celestia fired the sun beam at the Changeling Queen. Chrysalis fired her own beam back with a " NO!" She grunted and forced more power into her spell with another panicked "NO!" And in everypony's surprise, was overpowering their Princess's! Celestia's eyes widened in shock as she was struck by the sickly green beam.

The ponies gasped.

"GRANDMA!" Harry shouted and ran over to her side as she lay on her actual side. Her horn slightly burnt from using the sun's power. Her horn crackled with power. Her crown laying beside her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted in fear of her mentor's life. She and the other Elements of Harmony rushed to the Sun Princess's side as well. Applejack hugged her son who winced.

"Shining Armor's love for you was stronger than I thought." Chrysalis said with glee. "Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

"My little Prince." Celestia groaned weakly to her grandson. "I am sorry for dismissing your claims. She fooled us all."

Harry cried over his grandmother as she nuzzled him in apology.

"The Elements of Harmony." She told the group. "You must get to them. And use their power to defeat the Queen!"

Twilight and the other mares flung their dresses into the air and ran outside. Rarity however...stayed behind and caught them gently.

"Rarity!" The group called. Rarity blushed and put her most respectable works down gently and galloped away. Tossing her own gown gently aside as well.

Chrysalis laughed evilly. "You can run! But you can't hide!"

Twilight looked up and saw the Changeling Army. Chipping away at Shining Armor's barrier like Chrysalis said. After a bit, a crack formed. And the Changelings dove all together at the barrier, and it dissolved.

They zoomed into Canterlot immediately and started attacking the populace.

"Go! Go!" Harry shouted as Changelings zoomed after them. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" He shouted sending his black lightning spear at the horde. "Sharp Spear! Sharp Spear! Sharp Spear!" He sent three more and followed his fellow Elements.

In front of the building where the Elements where kept, they encountered a whole entire horde of Changelings. A few licking their lips.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Rainbow Dash punched her right hoof with her left. She moved forward...only to be confronted by Rainbow Dash! An exact look alike of herself was right in front of her! After a few silly movements, the Changeling pushed her back.

"How did she?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

The horde then transformed themselves into copies of the seven ponies. Noticably all of the Harry clones where all healthy, uninjured and right next to the Applejack clones.

"Their Changelings remember?" Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

"THEIR CHANGELINGS REMEMBER?" A group of Twilights said to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elemetns of Harmony." Twilight reminded the group.

And they rose to fight the Changelings. Or in Fluttershy's case, trick them into leaving her alone. A group of three came up to her with intimidating glares never seen on the Real Fluttershy's face. She mimicked them and mimed some fighting punches. The trio of Changeling Fluttershy's left her alone. The pink maned pegasi phwewed anmd turned only to run into more Changelings. Of Rainbow Dash. Only one of them was the real Rainbow Dash! She kicked and punched the others aside and helped Fluttershy up with a friendly smile.

Applejack and Harry where back to back in an army of Applejacks.

Wait a minute. He ain't injured! Applejack realized and when the Changeling saw the look on her face, it changed into her jumped. She dodeged. "Okay this is just gettin' weird."

Twilight saw the pile of Applejacks and zapped them one after another off of her and right back into their real forms. Soon she had one in her magical grasp.

"Real me! Real me!' Applejack said to Twilight. Applejack phwewed as she set her down.

Harry flew into the air and clones of him followed. The alicorn copies intending on him being their lunch. He changed direction, changed again and slammed into the lead Changeling's back of his neck. It sent him hurling into the ground as a changeling.

"You guys may be able to mimick my looks and voice." Harry said.

"YOU GUYS MAYBE ABLE TO MIMICK MY LOOKS AND VOICE." The group repeated.

"But how about magic?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"BUT HOW ABOUT...HUH?" The group looked at each other in confusion. Harry spread his wings and his feathers crackled with light black electricity.

"Chidori Feather Barrage!" The wings relased feathers at the group of Changelings before him. As the feathers made contact, ZAP! The changelings where fried!

"Fried Changelings...I'd rather have an apple fritter." Harry said with a raspberry at the group. He then went to help Fluttershy who was being ganged up on again.

Pinkie Pie was face to face with a Changeling. It morphed into Rarity first. Then Rainbowdash, then Fluttershy. In typical Pinkie fashion she giggled. "Do me do me!" She bounced eagerly.

The Changeling Fluttershy rolled its eyes and changed into a perfect copy of Pinkie Pie complete with happiness.

She grabbed Harry who had just walked by and revved up his black lightning like a gattling gun. Zap zap zap zap! It was hurled at Changelings left and right leaving them fried. Smoke coming off of one as it stumbled around and collapsed.

Smack Slam Smack BOP Smack Slam Smack Smack Bop!

Soon they defeated the Changeling horde. and ran inside...only to encounter another horde of changelings. The group gathered around their youngest because he ws still injured as the Changelings closed in.

Celestia awoke. She opened her eyes slowly. She was imprisoned inside a cocoon! She saw Changelings sneering at her from outside the monstrous prison that had the power to turn Ponies into Changelings by force.

"You won't get away with this!" Cadance declared to Chrysalis. "Twilight and her friends will-"

They turned to see Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony being escorted into the throne room by Changelings.

"I only see six. Where's? Celestia wondered.

Harry's form came into view as he was thrown into Chrysalis's sight. The girls gasped. They didn't see where the two Changelings that had him took him.

"Ahh. Looks like my subjects had themselves a little snack." Chrysalis chackled seeing the bite marks on the foals neck. Harry was bleeding heavily from his wound again and wheezing. "Looks like I'll have a new member of the horde very soon. All he needs, is a little love." She made her way toward the fallen alicorn prince.

"Not my baby! please not my baby! I'll do anything!" Applejack pleaded as Chrysalis came closer.

Harry's eyes flung open as he was thrown into memory. His eyes going out of focus in terror. Applejack's voice warping as she cried "ANYTHING!" As Chrysalis loomed ever closer to begin his transformation.

_**"Not Harry! Please not Harry!" **_

_**"Stand aside. Stand aside you silly girl!" **_

_**"Please not Harry! I'll do anything!" **_

"You realize the reception's been cancled don't you?" Chrysalis said to the mares. "Go." She ordered. "Feed!" She declared. The Changelings fled the throne room and left for the city.

Chrysalis cackled. "Its funny really, this foal was suspicious of my behavior all along." She picked him up gently. "Too bad the rest of you where too caught up in your wedding fever to listen to him."

"I. I can still stop you." Harry groaned weakly. Inspired by his birth mother's sacrifice for him. He was back. Some of the color was back in his coat. And his color was coming back! The love he has for his friends, mother and grandma empowering him and replenishing him. "I have...spells." He collapsed after Chrysalis laid him down gently. Intending on finishing the job and turning him.

"Your Chidori you mean? I know all about your little arsenal of lightning based spells you pathetic foal." Chrysalis chuckled darkly._"__**This day has been just perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." **_The Changeling Queen sang as she watched her Changelings attack Canterlot citizens. The Mane 6 glared at her. Furious after what she did to their youngest Element of Harmony who was still bleeding on the palace floor. _**"Everypony I'll soon control. Every Stallion, Mare and Foal! Who says a girl can't really have it all?" **_

Twilight crawled up to Cadance and zapped her free. "Quick." She said. "Go to him while you still have the chance."

Cadance ran over to her beloved Shining Armor. She held his face gently. He was still hypnotized. Hugging him, her horn sparked with magic. And released a heart. The heart floated to Shining Armor's forehead and popped inside. It released him from the hypnosis.

"Guh. Huh?" Shining Armor said as he was coming too. "Is the wedding over?"

"Actually." Harry groaned. "I'm not done yet." He stood shakily.

"Stay down sugarcube. Yer losin' a lot a' blood there." Applejack rushed to his side.

"Shield of...The Mother." He mumbled.

What's this? Chrysalis asked herself. His magic is changing. From offensive...to...

"I REJECT!" He shouted. A pink colored five pointed star shaped shield rushed at Chrysalis while spinning and sent her flying from the castle out the door. But not out of Canterlot.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Twilight asked the injured foal eagerly as the other Elements of Harmony came up to him to help him up.

"Since I met big brother Shiny I've been trying to work on defensive magic as well as offensive." Harry said with labored breaths. "We only needed time."

"Shining Armor." Celestia pleaded. "Your Barrier Spell. Please."

"I'm not sure...I have the strength." Shining Armor said as his horn gave off a pathetic pink sparkle.

Cadance walked up next to her husband to be. "My love will give you strength." They nuzzled. Then crossed horns.

As promised by Cadance, her love for her husband increased his magical power. A arc of magical power connected the two loved ones. Wonderous radiant magical aura surrounded the pair and they opened their eyes. Smiling at each other with pure love in their hearts. The two rose as the power grew. The Elements of Harmony watched in awe. The two became one magical power inside the aura in the shape of a heart. Shining Armor's and Cadance's spell hurled all Changelings back to wherever they flew out of. A pink/purple shield bubble surrounded Canterlot.

The Mane 6 mares and Harry cheered. Harry somewhat weakly. He wobbled as he stood again. His vision blurry.

"Sugarcube?" His mothers voice asked. Her voice a little distorted. He was losing too much blood. Chrysalis's curse did a number on him.

"Sugarcube!" Applejack panicked as Harry collapsed to the ground. "Wake up! Please wake up baby! This isn't funny!"

"He's lost too much blood." Cadance said. Rushing to her cousin's side. "Aunt Celly we need to get him to the hospital now!"

"Right." Celestia agreed. Worried for her favorite grandfoal.

"Nurse Redheart!" "Cadance said as the gourney carrying Harry hurried through Canterlot General Hospital. "We need the surgical room now!"

"You can't just barge in my hospital without...is that who I think it is?"

"Yes. And the young Crown Prince has lost a great amount of blood from a dark magic curse from the Changeling Queen. We need blood now!"

"What's his blood type?"

"Type O."

"Good. You get prepared do heal. I'll prepare the transfusion. All right ladies! We have a Royal Family Emergency!" Nurse Redheart declared to her staff. Not only mares, but she was like a military officer the way she trained her medical ponies.

Many Hours Later...

The Mane 6 Mares where waiting in the waiting room. Celestia had to rush back to the castle when the media found out about the Crown Princes condition.

_"Is it true the Crown Prince is in critical condition at Canterlot General?" A female reporter pony asked the Princess of the Sun. _

_"Unfortunately yes. Harry defended Princess Candeza from the Changeling Queen with no regards for his own only that, after he was gravely injured, heavily bleeding, he banished Chrysalis from the Palace with his own protective spell. For this I honor him with this window." She motioned to a new stained glass window in the palace showing a young, dark alicorn foal with a pink star banishing the Changeling Queen out the door of the palace. "And it was then that Cadenza and her husband to be banished the Changlings back to the depths from wence they came with thier love. For this, I honor them also with a new window." The reporter ponies saw a second new window with the Love Princess and Captain Shining Armor floating in the air with crossed horns banishing the Changelings from Canterlot. _

"How's he doing?" Shining Armor asked as he came in.

"We don't know. They've been in there for hours." Twilight told her big brother. "Applejack's been such a nervous wreck. She finally passed out about an hour ago.

PING. The lit sign saying Surgery was in progress faded. From the double doors came Nurse Redheart and Cadence.

"How's my baby?" Applejack asked. Suddenly awake.

"He'll survive." Nurse Redheart finally revealed.

The mares all cheered. Pinkie was already planning a "Get well soon" party in her head.

"What about the Dark Magic though?" Twilight asked.

"Unfortunately Twilight, Dark Magic wounds never fade. He'll have a scar for the rest of his life." Cadace told the mares.

That statement was bugging Twilight. Harry had two scars now. So how did he get the one on his forehead? And what made it such an odd shape?

"I would also suggest some therapy." Nurse Redheart said. "Some ponies after life or death situations tend to have continuous stress over it."

"I've seen that in some of my fellow soldiers." Shining Armor said sadly. "Its really sad. And can be very dangerous."

Medical Ponies wheeled out Harry's gourney so his friends and family could see him before they took him to his room at the hospital. The blood was gone from his coat. And he was all stitched up. The wound in a large, slightly warped X pattern on his chest. He was unconcious.

"Fortunately, he remained unconcious through the entire operation." Nurse Redheart added worriedly. "If he doesn't come out of it soon we'll need to hook him to..."

Harry moved lightly. Then yawned. "That was a good nap. Dash was right about clouds." But then he fell asleep again.

"Or he was just in a deep sleep." The nurse pony sweat dropped. The mares and nursing staff laughed.

"I'm not surprised. He spent an enormous amount of energy fighting off Chrysalis." Shining Armor chuckled. "Sleep up kid. You've earned it." He said to the snoozing foal.

**A few days later...**

**Wedding Music...Play! **

The Cutie Mark Crusaders came bouncing in spreading flowers around the throne room. Cadance and Shining Armor came trotting up to Celestia side by side.

Harry followed shortly after. Cameras flashing as the Crown Prince rarely visited Canterlot and he was kind of a semi celebrity now. Many reporters had been thrown out of Canterlot General by Nurse Redheart and her staff. The Press getting plenty of pictures of the Prince's new battle scar. Harry cautiously walked up to his family with the rings floating ahead of him on a pillow. He wobbled slightly but his grandmother caught him with her magic.

"The rings please?" Celestia asked her grandfoal. Harry eagerly levitated them up to her. She presented them to Cadance and Shining Armor.

Usual Wedding Yada Yada

"I now pronounce you Mare and Colt." Celestia declared.

The two embraced. The crowd cheered.

At the Wedding Reception, Harry and Twilight sang a duet "Come Fly With Me" by Twinkle Toes. An old favorite of Cadance's (According to Twilight)

Before long, the cake and sweets had been eaten (Quite a bit by Celestia and Harry, who had inherited his grandmother's sweet tooth) and Shining and Cadance had left for their honeymoon.

"Ugh. Never again." Harry groaned from Applejack's back.

"Keep telling yerself that sugarcube." Applejack said. Knowing full well that it would happen again. He binged on apple sweets a lot at home. The Reunion was a fine example of his inherited sweet tooth when he won the eating contest for foals his age.

The Mares laughed at their youngest Element.

"But just wait for the Bachelor Party I'm planning!" Harry said semi eagerly. Rubbing his poor tummy. "Momma. What's a Bachelor Party?"

Even Applejack laughed at his innocence.

**To Be Continued...**

**The comics where vague but Chrysalis told Twilight she planned on draining her and then having Twilight drain her friends. So that gave me the impression that Changelings are similar to vampires. So when a ponie's love is completely drained, they become a changeling. Or they have to be Turned by a sire. Or possibly by those cocoons. Scary if you think about it.**

**Yes I gave Harry Celestia's sweet tooth. By the way, read The Glaring Gafes of Gabby Gums. its a funny ficlet that portray's Featherweight's apology to Equestria for Gabby Gums. Rebuking some articles, but sadly confirming others. One is Celestia eating forty cakes. Quite a sweet tooth the Sun Princess has. **

**Yes. Twinkle Toes is Frank Sinatra ponified. NO ONE IS SAFE FROM PONIFICATION! MUAHAHAHA! Pulls lever on what resembles a roboticizer from Sonic. The light's flash and the machine spins and when its done, Frank Sinatra is a unicorn pony. **

**Please leave a review! I worked really hard on this two parter! **


End file.
